My Savior, My Enemy, My Love
by person6
Summary: Bakura is a cold hearted drug lord who has killed the father of Ryou. As Ryou is brought into Bakura's world will both come out alive or will they forever be trapped in a hellhole of a world created by Bakura? Yaoi BxR
1. Default Chapter

Hello there! Here' the second new story I said I would write up! By the way I think I will change the title of the fic I just wrote...the title is kind of cliché and eh. Anyways, here's the new story and I hope you guys like it. Once more this is yaoi so go away if you don't like yaoi.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, lots of swearing and there will be lots of not so good things such as blood, killings, drug use. ***************************************************************** *********************************  
  
A silver ringlet of smoke twisted in the dark room, the glowing end of a cigarette gleaming in the dark. The long arms of smoke wavered as a long stream of it was emitted from the thin lips where the cigarette had been placed just a moment ago. Long slender fingers tapped at the half gone cigarette and let the few stray ashes fall to the tray next to him. The other free hand lay still on the arm of the chair, letting the fingers rest on the smooth polished leather of the seat. Eyes were closed as he abandoned the cigarette and let it just be held between his long fingers, forgotten as long silver ringlets began to curl around his face again. A crack of light made him jerk out of his trance and glare at the intruder with sharp garnet eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
It was a simple enough question but the voice that said it made it seem much more terrifying. Low and silky it held a certain amount of grace and intellect in it, but in that voice there also held the deadliness of a knife, sharpened to perfection.  
  
"I just came to tell you sir that he has not paid us again."  
  
"I gave that fool a week already, what was his excuse?"  
  
"He said he'd have it by another week's end."  
  
"Kill him"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I said kill him. It's the third time already and I'm not waiting. Kill him and anything that points to us."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
With a short bow of the head the tall man exited the room and closed the door once more, engulfing the figure in darkness. As he brought the abandoned cigarette to his lips again and drew in a breathe he glanced up at the ceiling and blew towards it smoke.  
  
"Nobody crosses me and get away with it."  
  
With a smirk he closed his eyes again and fell into another trance.  
  
~*~  
  
A thin man paced in his living room, hands locked before him as his drew in another sigh. Running his hands through his hair he let his body fall onto the plush couch.  
  
'I never should have made that deal with him...no matter how much I needed the money...oh God! What do I tell Ryou?!'  
  
Standing again he paced the living room once more only to stop when he heard a banging against his door.  
  
"We need a word Hanai-san!"  
  
Reluctantly he opened the door to see the two men who had just come to him to collect his 'debts'.  
  
"Look I told you I'll have the money by the end of the week...just not this week, I had a lot of stuff to do lately and their not paying me at the hospital until the end of the week! I promise!"  
  
He blanched when he saw the metal of the gun glinting in the afternoon sun and the stony faces of the men before him.  
  
"Oh God, please no! I'm telling you the truth, please just another week!"  
  
He pleaded helplessly to the men and froze when he heard the door click again and a soft voice calling to him.  
  
"Tadaima Otoussan!"  
  
All three men froze and watched as a teen walked in with a smile on the lips that rapidly faded away as he saw the two men before his father who wore a look of desperation.  
  
"Otoussan?"  
  
Ryou cautiously walked to his father's side and grasped the older man's hand.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Well genki, your daddy here has gotten into some trouble and now he has to pay for it, doesn't he?"  
  
It was then the silvery haired teen saw the gun lying in the two men's hand.  
  
"Please don't hurt him; I'm sure he didn't mean it! Please leave him alone!"  
  
"Ryou, don't get involved here, just stay out of this, I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Listen to your daddy here...we don't need to hurt you if daddy pays up."  
  
"I don't have the mon-"  
  
He was cut off as a scream from Ryou and a shot from the gun made the man collapse to the floor. Ryou desperately tried to stop the flow of blood as he pressed his small hands to the wound on the chest, only succeeding in drenching his hands and staining his clothes. Tears made their way down the small pale face as he pressed at the wound in vain.  
  
"Ryou, Ryou stop..."  
  
The dying father just clasped the small blood drenched hands and smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm...so-sorry"  
  
"It's okay daddy, its okay! You'll be fine right? I'll call the doctor or someone and you'll be fine right? Daddy? Daddy, wake up!"  
  
The dying man blinked slowly and with labored breathes he whispered a few discordant words.  
  
"L-love you...and...so-sorry f-for everything."  
  
With one final laboring gasp he fell limp against the small body of his son and Ryou just stared terrified. Screaming he tried to shake the elder man awake but received no response. Looking up he noticed that the men were still there, gun still at hand. Shaking he looked up at their stony faces with fiery eyes.  
  
"Are you going to kill me too? Well, get it over with already! Go ahead! Kill me you kisama's!"  
  
He kicked and struggled and punched as both men took a hold of his body and dragged him away from the corpse of his father. Tired with the struggling bundle one of the men slapped him in hopes of quieting him down. After a moment's shock he went back to struggling more than ever and it was then when the just let the butt of the gun fall on top of the younger boy's head.  
  
"That should keep him quiet ne?'  
  
"Yeah, but what do we do with the genki?"  
  
"Why don't we give him as a present to Bakura-sama? Oh, better take care of the house."  
  
With that he entered the house once more for only a moment before coming back out. Stowing the limp body and bag still in the teens hand into the back of the sleek car, they made their way down the empty private street and once they were a good distance away one could barley hear the sound of a house exploding. ***************************************************************** ********************************* Sorry that wasn't all that good was it? I'll try to do better next time. Oh, about why nobody notices two strangers with guns? Well, let's say that Ryou and his father live in a very isolate place and live separated from the most people. Please read and review and I'll try to post a better, longer, chapter soon! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. Tangled Web

Hello! Thank the Gods for Spring Break! Time to write fan fiction, read fan fiction, and do homework...damn. But beside that I have so much more time than before so I'll be happily updating as quickly as possible! Yay! Now I must thank all the loving reviewers!  
  
Dreigon: Thank you! I know it was short, but I'll work on getting it to be longer!  
  
Redconvey: thank you! I'm glad you like this so far!  
  
Ryuujitsu: Oops...if I made that mistake I'm sorry! I'll go to fix it later...if I remember. Yes, this will be angst filled story, again!!! Mwaha~! Angst is fun to write! *evil grin* but not to worry, there will be fluff in the later chapters...I think. And since Baku-chan seems to sound so hopeful, I'll give him a nice present...*shoves a Ryou-chan dressed in red ribbons* Enjoy~! ~_^  
  
Osiris Lee: ME?! Original?! *gasp and faint* why thank you! I try to come up with different stories, and I'm glad you think so!  
  
Scarlet Oasis: Hey, you write fast too, you updated today no? I'm sorry I did kill his father, but I wasn't particularly attached to him anyways, so tough luck for him! I do feel bad for Ryou-chan though...you like it already? Wow, thanks! Hope you enjoy the next chapter as well!  
  
DreamingChild: Hello again! Nice to hear from you! Aw...didn't like Ryou's father all that much? Here...*hand a meat cleaver* take you anger out with that, it's much more effective. Yeah, Bakura and his cigarette have a very close relationship...right...anyways, um...angst tendershipping? *gulp and whistles innocently* *starts to walk away then run* um...thank you for updating?  
  
I'm glad to see people liked it so far and here Bakura finally meets Ryou...how will they react?! Read on to find out!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Bakura and Ryou, swearing, blood, drug use ***************************************************************** **************************  
  
A quiet knock once more interrupted his peace. With an annoyed growl he glared at the man before him who seemed to catch onto his not so content mood. Drawing in a breath from his cigarette to calm his nerves he faced the man before him.  
  
"We killed him"  
  
"Why are you still here, I told you to do so, you don't need to repeat it for me"  
  
"We ran into a problem"  
  
Eyes narrowed the slightest bit and the man before him shifted nervously. It was never a smart idea to make him annoyed...when he spoke again his voice held an icy edge, a warning to the man before him.  
  
"What kind of a problem?"  
  
With slight hesitation he opened the door and beckoned him to follow. With a frown still present on his smooth face he followed. Upon going down a dim hallway he opened a door to reveal a trembling, blood-stained, frightened child. With a side glance he bade the man to leave and close the door. He looked down to meet large frightened dark eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
When he awoke again he wasn't at his house, he wasn't dead, in fact the only thing he felt at the moment was an immense pain on his head. Opening his eyes he tried to swallow the nausea that seemed the swell inside of him. Shivering he brought his hands to his arms only to feel them wet. Confused he looked down and to his horror he saw bright scarlet blood encrusted on them. His nausea swelled up again taking a shaky breath he tried to stop the oncoming tears. Desperately he tried to wipe away the blood but it only stained his clothes all the more. Near to the point of hyperventilation Ryou scrubbed hard at his hands but came to an abrupt stop when he heard footsteps.  
  
His near hysteria was brought to an end as he started to tremble and trying to breathe as quietly as possible he tried to will himself to move. Somehow his limbs seemed too petrified to move anymore and he could feel more tears beginning to forming. Desperately he began to start praying in his mind but all thoughts were brought to an end when the door opened. He could see two tall figures, faces shadowed and only the glint of eyes seen. With an unseen gesture the other left and he was left alone with the shadowed figure.  
  
As he stepped closer to him, Ryou could feel him shake even more. The stranger bent down close to him and he could see for the first time what he looked like. Striking harsh eyes of a deep garnet color from where he could see a cold calculating intellect. Jagged silvery hair similar to his own fell on the man's shoulders where they farmed his pale face. The finely lined angles of his face made him seem all the more dangerous. In silence he traced every feature of Ryou's face with those cold eyes of his and it was then Ryou had the courage to speak.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
The man's silver brows quirked slightly before returning to his emotionless mask.  
  
"Kill me."  
  
Ryou pleaded quietly...his father was dead, he had no family left, he was left alone with strangers and most likely the man who had ordered his father's death. He'd rather die than live as a prisoner. Hate for the man before began to bubble with his hysteria from a moment before. He grasped with his bloodied hands the smooth pale hand the stranger had.  
  
"Kill me."  
  
The dried blood began to crust off slightly and rub onto the other's hand, but he didn't care. When he received no reaction he abandoned the hand and grasped the shirt with his fingers, desperately tugging at it to get his attention.  
  
"Kill me already! Kill me like you killed my father!"  
  
"Why should I kill you?"  
  
The voice surprised Ryou and made him stop and let go, his body falling to the ground once more. Cold garnet eyes stared at him coolly and with a low silken voice that had an icy tone he talked once more.  
  
"Why use would I have in killing you? I killed you father because that's the business I run so unless you did something to cross me I have no reason to kill you."  
  
Stunned Ryou stared at him and with tears staining his delicate face. Hysteria tingled his nerves and with a renewed hate he let his hand raise and fall upon the others pale cheek.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! You killed my father, you kill me now! I don't care, just KILL ME!"  
  
Surprised the other momentarily rubbed his reddened cheek before frowning. He grabbed the other's arm in a firm grip and dragged him to another room. He could see the pale face flushed and wet from tears. A bruise where he had previously been slapped and blood staining his clothes. He threw him to the floor of the room and had a gun poised at him, ready to be shot.  
  
"Do you really want me to kill you? I could, a little slip of the finger and your dead."  
  
His icy tone chilling Ryou, but he faced up, eyes fiery and alive with anger. He just thrust his chin forward and dared him to shot. After a tense moment the other just chuckled and let the frown slid off his face, gun lowered.  
  
"You have a spirit I'll give you that much, but that isn't going to get you through life, pretty thing. You're not done with life just yet, your time will come, but it's not today."  
  
Bending down so he was face level with Ryou he looked at the boy with a curious interest.  
  
"You're an odd little thing you know that? You're quite interesting...I think I'll let you stay here, not that you have a choice."  
  
He let a slender cold finger travel down the smooth flushed cheek and wiped away the tear trails. Ryou seemed surprised and apprehensive by the sudden contact.  
  
"What's your name bijin?"  
  
"Ryou"  
  
Was the whispered response, the younger boy's throat a tad bit sore after his bout of hysteria.  
  
"My name is Bakura, as you can tell I'm the leader of this little business I guess you can say."  
  
Ryou whimpered at the thought of staying in the same building as his father's killer.  
  
"But I don't want to stay here, please let me go!"  
  
"Can't do that, sorry to say but this is a very secret place and I can't risk anyone telling the police my secrets here."  
  
"I don't know anything; you could just let me go now, please!"  
  
"And what? You go out into the streets and die? I know for a fact you don't have any other family so there's nowhere to go unless you want to make a living out in the city, which I can assure is not very pleasant. I'm giving you a choice to live comfortably and I'm not one who makes deals very often, I suggest you take it while you can."  
  
"But you killed my father!"  
  
"Do you know why I killed him?"  
  
Here Ryou paused. Looking up to see the set stare of Bakura's eyes he turned away.  
  
"I don't want to know..."  
  
"Take it from me kid, it's a hard world out there and nothing goes you way, believe me. If you want to die out in the streets or work as a prostitute then suit yourself, but I'm giving you a chance at living a pretty good life. Take your pick."  
  
When he saw that Ryou's shoulders had slumped down he knew what he had picked. Smirking he made his way to the door. When the door clicked Ryou let his head hang down and slowly let the tears make their way down his face. Sobbing he tried to hide away from everything as he curled up into a small ball.  
  
Outside Bakura could hear the soft sobs of the younger boy and shrugged it off. Turning to the girl by the door he motioned for her to come. In the light her hard violet eyes glinted slightly.  
  
"Take care of him and get him some clothes. Don't let him leave your sight."  
  
Smirking she entered the room and Bakura took out another cigarette from his pocket. Lighting it he made his way down the hall, leaving behind him a trail of smoke that faded away into the silent air.  
  
Ryou didn't hear the click of the door again as another figure came into the room. Only when he felt a smooth hand smooth away his hair did he look up to see large violet eyes staring down at him with some warmth. Sniffling he stared up at her face and took the handkerchief she offered him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He whispered, both afraid and worn out from his crying. She smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it sweetie. Do you feel any better?"  
  
Her long blonde hair was let loose, curling at the edges and ending at her waist. Her rather revealing clothing didn't bother Ryou at the moment; she was the nicest person to come in contact with at the moment.  
  
"No...do I really have to stay here?"  
  
He quietly pleaded with her, but as she sadly nodded he gave up and let the last few tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Don't be sad, I'll be here to help you. My name is Mai, you must be Ryou right? Bakura told me to take care of you and I will. Come on lets get you some clothes and a bath...you need it."  
  
With gentle motions she helped him to the bathroom and let him take a bath. When emerged from it, free of all blood, she handed him some clean clothes. Now he lay on a bed, presumably Bakura's, but at the moment he didn't care all that much. He felt drained and weak. Mai was softly petting his hair and talking to him, trying to soothe the boy a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, Bakura won't hurt you...I know he killed your father, but he's a nice guy really. He's just playing his role in the world like everyone else here, whether we like it or not. You'll be comfortable here; I can promise you that...Bakura will make sure you have a good one."  
  
Ryou's large eyes were beginning to droop and Mai quietly brought the blankets around him.  
  
"Whose room is it? Bakura's?"  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty much the only one allowed here, so you've got something special in you Ryou to just let you come here. Don't worry; you'll be safe as long as you're in here."  
  
"But Mai-chan, what are you doing here?"  
  
Smiling wryly she let her violet eyes harden a bit, but Ryou was too near sleep to notice.  
  
"I work here...I guess I should be at a nice job as a model or a designer, but life had other decisions for me and I just ended up here...the pays not bad and neither is Bakura once you get past the whole tough guy mode...he's just stuck here like the rest of us...too tangled in the web to get out...and we never will."  
  
Looking down she sadly gazed at the now slumbering boy.  
  
"You're lucky Ryou...you had a life...we never did..."  
  
With tenderness previously unknown to her she gave him a good night kiss like a mother did. As she walked out of the door and locked it she let her hardened mask fall upon her face, her sudden gentle features turning hard and dangerous. As she walked down the dim hallway she thought of what she had said.  
  
'Too tangled in the web to get out...and we never will...'  
  
***************************************************************** ********************************* Um...that was horrible...I definatly could have done better...I'm sorry. I'll try to get a better chapter up next time...but until then please bear with me! _ stupid lack of inspiration! *sigh* well I hope you found some interest in it, and please read and review my horrible crap. I'll try to update as soon as possible! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	3. Loopholes of Life

Hello! This will most likely be the last update until about next week I'm sorry to say! I'm way too busy to update lately and my schedule for the coming week is packed, but I'll do my best to update on Friday night or Saturday. (Key word there is try ~_^) Anyways, I'm so glad that people liked this chapter, and I need to thank them!  
  
Dreigon: You did? Well, I guess Mai was a bit out of character for this chapter, but she'll be tougher later on...actually I don't think Malik or Marik will be in this story! I hadn't even thought of that before!  
  
Redconvey: I don't know I might if it works out with the plot, but right now Ryou wants to keep true to the saying, "ignorance is bliss". Bakura might tell him if I make Ryou want to know, but right now, not likely.  
  
Scarlet Oasis: Cryptic is fun!!! As you can tell by my fics...yeah anyways, Bakura will be much of a mystery! In other words, I haven't even thought of what his life was like yet...I'm lazy...-.-; but basically what Mai said means that they never really wanted to be in that sort of job but is anyways and their in too deep to back out now. There might be some Ryou torture coming up, but first I have to get him to trust Bakura...hehe that will be fun...*evil grin*  
  
DreamingChild: Well, that tops the list of stupid thing done so far...*mental note to self...never give sharp objects to mad reviewers...results in bodily harm* I'll be nice to Ryou!! For now...but I have to have angst, it's like water for me!!!!! *ahem* but I'll be nice to Ryou...*sigh*  
  
Virtual Maiden: Heh, we'll find out ne?  
  
Osiris Lee: No, Ryou will not get a job there...actually he won't be involved in any of that at all, he's just sort of living in Bakura's room...yeah...and sorry about the typos, I generally tend to skip over them because my spell check doesn't pick it up...sorry about that.  
  
Occi: *pokes until you wake up* will do! Yeah, it was a little slow to begin with but I might pick it up soon...we'll see.  
  
Jou: Two words for my frequent updates...SPRING BREAK! But it is now over...damn...anyways, CHIBIS!!! Mwaha! Face the wrath of chibis! That is until a taller person grabs their ear...-.-;;  
  
NeoChaosCrystal: Aw...thank you! I'm glad you liked Sign of the Seer, I liked writing it, but even if you didn't review, I'm glad you read it. Well, I hope you enjoy this as much as you did my other one!  
  
Blahblahblah: Thank you, and yes everything always happened to Ryou...  
  
Evil bicth: thank you!  
  
Anyways, while I should be typing up my paper due on Wednesday I decided I wanted to procrastinate! Yay!!! But really, I wanted to update before I go back to school. So please enjoy the next chapter and keep in mind updates will most definatly slow down next week...or until school ends most likely. *sigh*  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, later chapters, lots of not so good stuff like drugs, swearing, blood, dying, and all that jazz...or not... ***************************************************************** **********************************  
  
With a sigh he let his long fingers massage his temples...it was a long day, just like every other day that he worked. Grimacing at the slight headache he increased the pressure on his temples and rolled his neck once his headache was manageable. Making his way to his door he let his cigarette hang on his lips, absentmindedly watching the spirals of smoke. As he opened the door he entered his room and quietly closed it, hearing the automatic lock click behind him. He walked to his cabinet full of drinks and poured himself a glass of rum, watching the amber liquid fill the cup. Sitting on the comfortable chair he noticed a bundle of blankets on his bed with a splash of silver by the pillows.  
  
Sipping the rum once he set it down and neared the bed. Just as he reached the edge, the small bundle rolled over and he saw the pale face relaxed in sleep...it was only Ryou. With a careful hand he fingered the soft locks and gently moved the blankets away from the face to study the serene expression. He long dark lashes rested on the high cheekbones and the soft cupid lips opened and closed occasionally. The mussed hair rested on the pale throat, shifting at each breathe.  
  
"You are one curious creature Ryou Hanai...tell me your secrets..."  
  
The smaller boy moaned and turned his face into the pillows, hiding away from Bakura and making the blankets slid down to his waist. Mai had gotten Ryou some of his old clothes and they loosely draped his much smaller, thinner frame. The shirt lopped down one shoulder and exposed more pale skin in the dark room. About to turn away he stood up but stopped when something caught his eye. On the exposed skin of Ryou's back he could make out a scar, pale and long from the shoulder blade and going underneath the shirt. With an icy finger he followed the straight track to the edge of the shirt and questioned silently the cause, but backed away when the boy shifted again. Returning to his drink he mused about the boy sleeping on his bed.  
  
'Maybe there is more than meets the eye of Ryou...what are you hiding?'  
  
Bakura only smiled a bit and cradled his glass in his hands, reaching for another cigarette. He once more watched in rapt fascination as the glowing end lit the dim room and brought the cigarette towards his mouth in a graceful arc. Letting the smoke escape his mouth he settled in his chair and watched with sharp garnet eyes the sleeping Ryou.  
  
He awoke not the sound of chirping birds or the sunshine spilling onto his face as he normally did, but when he opened his eyes he remembered that he no longer had a home...he was a prisoner. With a desolate sigh he lay on the soft bed, the blankets wrapped around him. He stared at the dark floor before him, studying the cherry wood. He tried to figure out what had awakened him then realized it was the soft music coming from a different part of the room. Standing he shivered slightly before walking to the wall that partially hid the second half of the room and quietly peeked in. His eyes met with the sight of a rich lush room where one of the walls was covered by books, books, and more books. Armchairs, plush and inviting sat scattered by a window, the sill forming a seat as well. In another corner stood a large grand piano, the rays of the sun gleaming on the lacquer body and the ivory keys. What shocked him the most was who was playing the piano. Bakura sat on the seat, cigarette smoldering near by on a tray, his wild jagged hair pulled back in a lose ponytail as his long fingers almost lazily skipped across the many keys. Eyes were focused keys and nothing else. His foot rested on the golden pedals and pressed down occasionally making the rich sound magnify momentarily.  
  
Ryou just stood there shocked at the fact that this...this...this killer before him was producing wonderful, beautiful music! He quietly made his way to an armchair that sat closer to the piano than the rest and just sat there and listened, watching the long graceful fingers flowing like water over the keys, the sharp eyes focused on nothing else but the piano. He closed his eyes and tilted his head as the music washed over him and quietly noted to himself it was Chopin. The rich dark tones of the song lulled his soul and as the final chord was struck he couldn't help but his voice slip out.  
  
"That was_beautiful_"  
  
Bakura whirled around in shock and let the cigarette that was in his hand fall to the ground. His eyes blinked before he closed his mouth in the rare shock. Picking up the cigarette he stared at Ryou with still wide eyes.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"I don't know, but that was just...beautiful!"  
  
Bakura stared at the rapturous face of Ryou, the shining henna eyes filled with admiration, hate and fear forgotten for the moment. Shaking his head he crushed the cigarette in the tray and looked back at Ryou's small frame curled up in the armchair. He placed his fingers on the keys again and as he played he spoke.  
  
"I thought you hated me."  
  
"...I do...you killed my father..."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"I don't _want_ to know why."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ignorance is bliss."  
  
"Ignorance is the stupidity of man."  
  
He glanced back to see that Ryou was staring at his intently, eyes absent of the admiring light they had before.  
  
"I don't want to know, because I want to remember him as the man that I knew...not the one that you knew."  
  
"Pain is a part of pleasure and pleasure a part of pain."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Everything good has something bad in it...your father may have been a wonderful man, I don't know and frankly I don't care but when he came to me he had that darkness in him and there is a side that he had never shown to you but it existed. Live in a world where you want but ignorance will only get you so far."  
  
Ryou paused and looked down at the velvet of the chair and fingered its soft texture. He wanted to believe that his father was a good man who worked hard to maintain a good life...but if Bakura's words were true then...  
  
'Wait...am I really going to trust the man who killed him? Who ordered him to be shot down?'  
  
'Why would he lie?'  
  
'Why would he not?'  
  
'What good would it do him to lie to me now?'  
  
"First sign of insanity is hearing voices in your head."  
  
Bakura's voice broke his internal struggle. Partially hiding in the armchair he looked up at the man whose eyes were still focused only on the piano.  
  
"And no, I am not a mind reader, that's just bullshit. I can read eyes and body language."  
  
"If in every good there is bad then in every bad there is good, a yin yang...does that mean that you have a good side Bakura- sama?"  
  
Silence hung thick in the air and Bakura's hands froze on the piano, eyes narrowed. Ryou shrank even more as the chilly atmosphere seemed to penetrate to his marrow and he looked at the rigid form. The icy voice of Bakura made his breathe catch at his throat.  
  
"Don't you ever assume that I have a good side you ignorant bitch. There are exceptions and loopholes to everything in life and I'm one of them, got it?! Wake up kowappa, not everything in life is white and black."  
  
Without even turning his head to the small boy he strode out of the room and Ryou could hear the slam of the door. What was wrong? All he had done was ask a silly little question and he got all riled up? Frowning Ryou hugged his body and tried to forget everything that just happened.  
  
***************************************************************** ***************************** Ok...I really don't know what I did there, but hey it's a chapter! I'm sorry if it's short and not all that great, but its going somewhere. I really hope you don't mind it and I'll try to update quickly. So, please read and review and I'll see you at the next chapter! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	4. Insomnia

Gomen minna-san! bows down rapidly until head hits the floor and is passed out Itai.......anyways, I was very busy during the weekend, I really was! I had prom on Friday night (was a total blast!) and I had a tutor today, and I still have to do homework since I was pretty much out of it on Saturday night. . Anyways, I thank you all for reviewing my story and being patient! I think I will update a story every week, I'm very sorry if it's not enough but I don't think I can type up two chapters that quickly, not with my schedule. Anyways, the thanks!  
  
Dreigon: Thank you! Yes, a piano playing Bakura is very is pretty cool!  
  
DreamingChild: gulps um...I'll make Bakura be nice! wail Anyways, yes, smoking is a horrible habit and although I hate it, it brings a lot of character to the well...character. It's just something I can visualize Bakura doing, and plus, yes swirling smoke! Mwaha, marvel at it! bows thank you! I didn't know I had a writing style...uh...well I guess I do! I always wanted to incorporate the piano into a story, but it's actually quite hard to do...I dunno, I play the piano, and although you play it, it's so hard to describe the way you play it...ack...I still suck at explaining it now! Anyways, thank you!  
  
Scarlet Oasis: Having Ryou sing? That's not a bad idea now is it? I think I can fit that in somewhere...as for Ryou hating Bakura forever and ever? Yes, it will be an obstacle, but they will over come it! I will make sure! puts on victory pose ahem yes, anyways, I'm going to have something change that situation soon, what will that be? Have no clue...hehe...anyways; thank you very much for loving this chapter! glomps you are very, very, very kind!  
  
Osiris Lee: I know it was short, sorry about that, I'll try to make this chapter longer!  
  
Occi: Yes, Bakura is filthy rich, no need to worry about that. Yeah, poor Ryou...sigh what I do to that poor kid...  
  
Jou: OO...three reviews! Jeesh...anyways, Mwaha! laughs at make up faced Arkana, Umbra, Lumus, Strings, and Rishid haha...sigh and wipes away tears that was funny, anyways, thank you!  
  
Repmet: Thank you!  
  
December Jewel: I know, poor Ryou, but thing will get better for him!  
  
NeoChaosCrystal: whacks Bakura on the head as well I know, he deserves it, but you don't know his side of the story yet, so just wait and see, maybe you'll pity him!  
  
Inverse-chan: Thank you!  
  
Once more gomen ne minna-san but like I said, busy life. Anyways, I'll try to update as much as possible, but really do think it will be only one fic per week. Sorry if you don't like the idea, but I can only do so much. Anyways, yes Bakura was being a mean person in the previous chapter, but I'm going to put in some more insight about him, I'll slowly (very slowly, and cryptically [just for you Scarlet Oasis]) reveal his past, but it won't be pretty...I mean how else could he be a drug lord?! I'm also going to reveal more about his line of work...and anyone want to know what kind of business Ryou's father was doing for Bakura? If you do, tell me and I'll add it, I wasn't planning to.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Bakura and Ryou, blood, death, drug use, swearing, all that wonderful stuff...go away kiddies if you don't like it! 

  
  
Jagged locks of silvery hair fell down in streams as they glinted in the light, the harsh artificial brightness doubling the shimmer. Dark sunglasses covered sharp garnet eyes as they too held a certain gleam in the light, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Sleek form fitting clothes draped around his body, enhancing the slim figure yet brining out the toned muscles. A soft leather jacket lifted at the elbows, revealing a silver of pale skin at the wrists as his hands were buried in his pockets. His shoes made a quiet click against the stone floor as he made his way to a sleek sports car. Sliding in he waited for the one other figure to join him before he turned on the engine and waited for the garage door to slide open. Once the bright sunlight spilled in the darkened room he jammed his foot hard on the pedal and with a feral growl from the car he ripped away into the bright light.  
  
He twisted in and out of traffic, ignoring the honks and screams of the drivers. He ignored them and calmly brought one hand to his mouth where the cigarette still hung and nonchalantly let the ashes drop out of the window all the while as he drove in a suicidal 95mph. Harshly turning the wheel so they turned a sharp corner his companion just quietly filed her nails, not even staring out at the street that blurred by so fast all that was visible was merged colors. After many sudden twists and turns and breaking the speed limit they were brought to a halt in front of a large mansion. Both people left the car and walked up to the elaborate and ostentatious building.  
  
"Waste of money if I do say so myself."  
  
"You know Crawford likes to spread his wealth in many ways."  
  
"Does that include his freakiness? They guy is a total fairy and nuts! He thinks he can raise dead souls! Dead souls my ass, what's he one anyways?"  
  
"Possibly the stuff he buys from you?"  
  
"Could be...or he's a nutcase..."  
  
"What are you complaining about? He's one of your best customers."  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to like him."  
  
With a roll of her large violet eyes his female companion just shifted her mini skirt and knocked at the wooden door. They didn't wait long, only a couple of seconds before a smiling maid with large blue eyes led them in, nodding at their familiar faces.  
  
"Pegasus-san was waiting for you Bakura-sama, he's in the parlor."  
  
The brunette led them to the extragavent parlor where a tall man dressed in a red suit waited for them, long smooth silver hair hiding half his face as the one eye visible gleamed with anticipation. He rose and with an eager smile on his face he welcomed them in a smooth voice.  
  
"Welcome, welcome! It's good to see you both back again, business doing good Bakura-san?"  
  
"Booming"  
  
He replied in a cold careless tone. Garnet eyes were still hidden and the smooth face showed no emotion. He seemed so indifferent but by now Pegasus was used to it, although it still unnerved him to see only the black of the sunglasses staring at him. He sat down and gestured for both to do the same. As the maid returned with a tray of drinks Pegasus filled the room with his own chatter as Bakura sat at the chair, drink untouched.  
  
"How about we get to business Bakura-san, what do you have for me today?"  
  
The scantily dressed blonde took out from her small backpack a bag. She laid it in front of him and slowly fixed him with her hard stare. Her perfectly manicured hands folded and waiting. Smiling Pegasus opened the bag and took out packets, some filled with white powders, other a variety of colorful pills. He carefully counted and after rechecking it twice he seemed satisfied. He signaled for the maid again and she brought to him a brief case. He presented it to Bakura who opened it and with experienced fingers counted and stacked on the table. Handing them to Mai, who checked once more and piled into her backpack, he rose and with a curt nod he left. Mai followed aware that the man's eyes were fixed upon her legs and ass. Behind her back she quickly flipped him the finger before disappearing out the door. Pegasus just shrugged and with glee began to quickly open a cocktail of many pills.  
  
Back on the road in a speed that threatened to ensure an accident Mai spoke again.  
  
"They guy's a pervert and nutcase...why do you still deal him?"  
  
"He pays well and in cash."  
  
"You only accept cash."  
  
"So?"  
  
Mai shrugged and relaxed at her seat, watching with a casual air as Bakura executed a perfect three point turn. His pale fingers embraced the wheel in a casual hold, eyes behind glasses trained on the road and nothing more. Bakura always held an intense gaze at whatever he concentrated on, that was what unnerved most people. They didn't like his gaze; they didn't like the intensity of it. Something about it was intimidating and those who stared back at him often found themselves turning away. Mai turned back to filing her manicured nails.  
  
"So where's the kid?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who Bakura, where is he?"  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
"What, not working for us?"  
  
"No."  
  
Mai noticed that there was a tense note in his voice and a sudden tightening of the wheel. She glanced up to see that his jaw was now clenched shut and the small muscles in his face could be seen.  
  
"Why not?'  
  
"You know why not, I'm not letting another kid like him be dragged into a hell hole like this...not if I can help it."  
  
"Just asking, cool it"  
  
"I'm giving him a choice I never had, I'm not letting something like this mess up his life, one's enough."  
  
A small snarl escaped his lips and Mai looked up again to see that Bakura was now a step away from tearing the wheel off.  
  
"Down boy."  
  
She went back to filing her nails, but when she spoke again Bakura's grip on the wheel slacked a bit.  
  
"If he doesn't want to, he's not joining, simple. Plus, I was just curious that's all. You know, he's a strange kid...sweet and cute, but definatly strange."  
  
"I'll agree on that...damn baka too oblivious to everything around him..."  
  
"Talking about you or him?"  
  
"Him!"  
  
"Gods, I'm just joking! Calm down! He's not you!"  
  
Throwing a glare to her Bakura faced the road again and felt his left eye twitch. It was going to be a long day...  
  
Ryou quietly sat at the bed, dressed in clothes laid out for him. He slowly turned the pages of the book he had taken from the other side of the room. He was actually quite entertained for awhile, doing nothing else but reading to his heart's content. Bakura it seemed had a quite broad taste in books and had anything and everything. Some time during the afternoon a tall brunette brought him some lunch and after staring at him from cold calculating eyes he gave Ryou a small smile before leaving with a nod of the head. As he sat now, reading Bakura's words kept on echoing in his mind. Was he really that ignorant? After all, it was only his wishes to remember his father as the man who cared and loved him. With a small forlorn sigh he laid his head on the pillows again and let a small tear escape him, he missed his father...he wanted to go back home, be in his bed, be at school with his friends, do nothing else but what he knew to be hid old life. It seemed to cold here, so dangerous, so heart wrenching. Bakura was mystery in a mystery, one minute, cryptic, intelligent, almost admirable, then the next a raging man full of anger and hate.  
  
He was startled when the door opened again and in stepped Bakura, hair tied back in a pony tail as dark sunglasses hung on his nose, a cigarette still on his lips. Draped over one arm was a coat, which was thrown at the armchair. Bakura slowly went to his closet and rummaged, unaware of the other occupant of the room. Slipping off the turtle neck he slipped into a loose button up shirt, letting it hang open. He fell to the closet chair and let one hand hold the smoldering smoke stick, the other massaging his temples. Ryou saw his father do that often when he was stressed or tired. Bakura seemed like he was experiencing both as the silver brows quirked in pain and the eyes were shut.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?'  
  
Startled Bakura jumped and met a soft shy gaze of large hazelnut eyes. Grimacing as his head pounded in protest he just waved a dismal hand but stopped when even that caused his head to double in intensity. Opening one eye, he beckoned the other to come to him.  
  
"Do me a favor and massage my neck...damn no good stress giving me a migraine."  
  
Timidly Ryou crept over to the man and perched behind the chair, hesitantly letting his hands rest on the pony tail first before loosening it. He parted the hair and let his hands loosen the tensed muscles at the base of his neck. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he felt like he should obey Bakura's orders. He noticed how tense Bakura did look. Dark circles carefully hidden by the kohl that edged his eyes were just barely visible, hand that held the cigarette slightly shook periodically as if he didn't intend it, and the muscles he massaged her tense and hard. After much loosening and massaging Ryou managed to get the man to relax slightly. Bakura blearily stared at Ryou, studying him even thought he seemed to be half asleep.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Nodding a response Ryou stared back at him, noting the look of bone deep weariness in the other's eyes. He slowly reached for a brush and began to bring it down to Bakura's head, brushing the jagged strands of silvery hair. Bakura stared up at Ryou with wide eyes, not sure why the younger boy was doing it.  
  
"You need to sleep more...Bakura-sama"  
  
"I don't sleep...at least not often."  
  
"May I ask why Bakura-sama?"  
  
"I suffer from what I call insomnia, but it's really just too much thinking that keeps me up."  
  
Ryou just smoothed the final renegade strands before setting the brush down again. He himself was starting to feel tired and walking to the bed he lay down. Staring at Bakura he softly stared at him before speaking in a quiet tone.  
  
"If you find escape from your insomnia I do not mean to take over your bed, but however, until then?"  
  
With a dismal wave of the hand he just shushed the boy and told him to fall asleep. Complying to the older man's orders Bakura waited to make sure he was asleep before smiling in the dark.  
  
"You don't know half the reason why I don't sleep Ryou..."   
  
Okay, yeah so it was boring, but hey! I updated! That's all I could think off...and yeah it's random and useless. So I'll try to update soon, and until then please read and review! Thank you minna-san for reviewing and reading! Ja ne! 


	5. Moonlit sonatas

Hello minna! I'm so very awed by the amount of reviews I have received! faints dramatically No, really, I am! I didn't expect so many of them! Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating again, but updates will definatly slow in number and quality, I'm sorry to say, but I have SAT's coming up in June and I've been having a crash tutor course in them, so I've been mounted with homework, school work, and SAT work all at the same time. Not to mention, I really have to pull my GPA and grades up this quarter. It sucks being a junior...anyways; I must thank the glorious, beautiful reviewers!  
  
Scarlet Oasis: Aw, thank you! (blush and glomp) It's nice to know I'm on your nice list. And Pegasus? Not to worry, he's just kinda, there...yeah; I needed a weird scary guy for a customer, so yeah he's there. I bet you get enough of him in your story...which you haven't updated in awhile...although I shouldn't be one to talk...-.-;...anyways, yeah I'm gonna have fun making up Baku-chan's past, heh, I'm gonna make it angsty and not so nice, Mwahaha! Yeah, I'm sure that sounds very terrifying...anyways, (throws out plushie of hugging Bakura and Ryou with some pocky why not?)   
  
Osiris Lee: Thank you, yes Pegasus was a freak, but not to worry, he won't show up again, he's just a random customer. Yeah, I needed to show a bit of Bakura's work anyways, so it kinda worked out.  
  
Stephanie Zollner: Thank you  
  
Oce: Heh, I'm guessing you liked it? By the many good's in the reviews...just a guess...  
  
Inverse-chan: Good Gods I know the feeling! It's sorta based on me, I get insomnia once in awhile and if I go to be before 12:00 at night I can't sleep at all. It's crazy, but hey what can I do? Anyways, thank you!  
  
December Jewel: Thank you!  
  
Repmet: Oh, not to worry, I've got some action waiting to happen, but it's gonna take a bit, if you don't mind that is. Not to worry, I'll have the whole pain thing coming in handy soon!   
  
Sansty-san: Heh, I got a review like this one before, except it used the word good a lot. Now it's progressed to love! !  
  
DreamingChild: No!!! Don't shut up!! blinks at how weird that sounds I very so much value what you say, and I'm very glad, in that wonderful heart warming way, that you respect me and I'm very, very, very, (I'll say it once more just to get through) VERY awed by that fact. I value suggestions and critique a lot because I don't usually get it. I know that Ryou seems very mentally stable, but also remember he's kinda scared of Bakura. His mental unstableness will show more in his sleep (angst headings! You asked for it!) And you'll find out more of his father here, from both sides. Now Bakura's story I really can't wait to develop, it's gonna be a lot of angst and hopefully explain how he is. Important note about Bakura is that he is a very complex person and if you noticed, I said that his eyes were intellectual and in this story he is very much so. It's going to play in a lot here and possibly save his ass a couple of times. I'm glad you liked the massage thing, and yeah I agree with you, I want to keep it toned down for now. I know a lot of stories include massages and they turn into total lemon or something like that, but here's it's just a simple favor. Once more I'm very honored by the fact you enjoy my writing so much and glad to see that you like my style. (glomps and hands a basket of sweets and Ryou and Bakura plushies) Thank you so much!  
  
Not the usual baka: Heh, you better watch out for Bakura, he's going to kill you! And yes, I do bet he does look innocent when he sleeps.  
  
NeoChaosCrystal: You know a lot of people said that, that Pegasus was creep. Well, at least I succeeded in making him a creep! That's always a plus...I think...anyways, Ryou is always way too kind to everybody, but hey, that's why we love him!  
  
Dreigon: Heh, a good massage is always good; I adore them and apparently give out good ones too. I swear I'm going to start a business one day in college and that's how I'm gonna pay my tuition! Anyways thanks!  
  
Koumori wolf: I should have updated sooner, sorry about that, hope you're still alive!  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1: Thank you! I updated!  
  
Jou: (eye twitch) interesting...(shudders)  
  
Once more I apologize for not updating, but I blame school and SAT's. Anyways, I will try to make this chapter nice and long just for all you people and thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing! Oh, and sorry if some of the stuff comes out weird, blame ff.net's new editing thingy, it takes out some of the stuff I mean to put in here, especially from the reviews...sorry about that.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, blood, death, drug use, swearing, all of that wonderful stuff.   
  
Candles. Little lights that flickered and wavered under the slightest hint of a breeze. Puddles of melted wax that lay in clear pools as the small flames danced on the wick. Pale slender fingers hovered over a flame, once in awhile they dipped down and rose back up, quicker than the eye could see. He savored the warmth they provided to his icy fingers, and soon he removed them returning with a cigarette in his fingers. This time he dipped down the stick and let it light before letting it rest on his lips. Drawing in a breath he savored the warmth that traveled down throat. He let the few ashes fall in the silver tray next to him, not even bothering to see if they landed in the correct spot, he returned to the book on his lap. He turned on the lamp next to him and slowly let a small sigh escape his lips as he rubbed at his tired eyes. Ignoring the need to sleep, he began to read, slowly absorbing the book.  
  
A sudden shaft of moonlight pierced the room and slowly the spot of silvery light moved up the wood floor, making the room glow with a soft touch. It moved past the late readers still form, ghosting over the mug of cold coffee until it finally touched the sleeping body. The silvery moon touched the disheveled silvery locks, the smooth pale face until the light finally faded away and only the candles were left to illuminate the room again. A soft shift of clothes made Bakura look up. His sharp eyes skimmed over to where the younger boy laid, arm resting above his head as fingers curled up the slightest bit. The other arm lay close to his head, fingers just barely brushing against his rumpled hair. The soft cheeks tinted the barest hint of pale pink from sleep as the full cupid lips fell open to let the soft breathe of sleep pass through. The blankets draped around his waist, the too big shirt sloping down his chest to reveal soft skin that seemed to glow in the dark room.  
  
Bakura laid down the book and slowly began to blow out the candles one by one, leaving but a few still lit. The smell of smoke, melted wax and the artificial scent of lavender filled the air. He watched the smoke slowly spiral out for a minute, letting the smoke ringlets curl around his fingers before they faded away. The glowing ember of the wick went out and finally the smoke stopped too. Just as he was about to turn away into the other side of the room, he heard a small whispered gasp escape the mouth of his companion. Turning around he walked to his bed, kneeling close to the sleeping boy. The fine silvery brows met each other as a pained frown began to contort his face, the arms coming to his side as they unconsciously fought something off. The head tossed the other direction, but Bakura firmly brought the face to his side again, watching as the small face grew frightened. Small tears escaped still closed eyes and got caught by the long sooty lashes that rested on the high cheekbones. The moonlight made them glow like crystal, and calmly Bakura wiped at them.  
  
"Okassan..."  
  
The soft voice issued a quiet cry, a small noise made at the back of the throat. He began to gasp out, near to the point where he was panting. Tears became more insistent, smoothing away the stray silvery hair as they trailed down the face. Before Bakura could do anything else a stream of words began to escape the other's mouth, words half coherent.  
  
"Okassan...wake...up...Okassan..."  
  
A small whimper came from his throat before he turned to his side, curing into a ball, fingers tightly clutching at the soft material of the blanket. More words slipped free from the mouth before a name was screamed into the night air and Ryou woke with a quick snap of his eyes.  
  
"MANE-CHAN!"  
  
Ryou shuddered, panting wildly, hair wet and tangled with tears as fingers were still clutching at the sheets. Bakura calmly stared at the boy, whose eyes seemed to grow too wide and skin too pale. Gasps made his thin chest heave and his dry throat rattled. With a free hand he brought a glass of his cold coffee to the other's lips, making the young boy swallow even as he choked on the bitter taste of the coffee. Then slowly he pried the small fingers from their death grip on the sheets and made the small hands curl up into fist. Bakura slowly inhaled from the cigarette before setting it down by an ash tray and sat on the floor by the bed, waiting for Ryou's gasps to come to an end.  
  
"Gomen nasi, I didn't mean to interrupt you."  
  
Ryou's voice was thick with tears making the honeyed sweet voice even sweeter than before. He lay on the bed, a face hidden by one of the numerous pillows. A small sniffle escaping now and then. When he had finally come up for air, the cheeks were flushed to a rosy pink as the large eyes were watery and clear. The henna brown eyes doubled in their depth and color as the darkened parts of his eyes grew larger, shadowing them and making them seem black. Tears still clung to his long lashes, waiting to drop onto the soft velvety cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
The words were sincere enough but the tone of voice was cold and sharp, a command rather than an act of consolation. Abruptly the sniffling stopped and Ryou wiped his eyes hastily. Bakura stared at the glowing end of his cigarette and brought it to his lips again, inhaling softly before he let his hand rest on the knee that was raise to his chest level. Ryou stared at his hands, slowly bringing letting them uncurl. Indents of crescent moons dotted his palms, red and angry, but they would leave.  
  
"You don't cry for your father...you cry for your mother. Why?"  
  
Ryou looked up surprised. He paused before answering, drawing patterns on the soft material of the pillow with a finger. He slowly took in a shaky breathe, trying to avoid answering. But before he could even open his mouth to answer Bakura came up with some of his own.  
  
"She died didn't she?"  
  
"H-hai...how did you kno-"  
  
"And Mane-chan...she was your sister?"  
  
"...hai."  
  
"They died...both of them, didn't they? And you were there..."  
  
"It was an accident. It was dark and raining. I was nine. Mane-chan was sixteen. She was listening to her music...from her CD player...mother was laughing. I was scared, there was thunder and lightening. It was hard to see outside. She said it was okay, that we were almost home. There was a ditch...she didn't see it. We fell off the road, the windows broke, there was glass everywhere. They were screaming...so was I...and then there was black..."  
  
Ryou's voice was quiet, eyes closed as he tried to forget the images, the ghostly screams. He huddled under the blankets; suddenly everything seemed to be cold. Bakura only sat at the floor, cigarette still in his hand, eyes staring far away, clouded over. His face blank but something on it made him seem older.  
  
"That's where you got your scar, isn't it?"  
  
"A piece of steel cut into my back...when I woke up I was only stomach because I had stitches on my back. I broke my wrist, dislocated a shoulder, sprained an ankle, and had been on the verge of coma from blood loss. Mother died instantly they said, she broke her neck. Mane-chan died on the table. She had too much internal bleeding and she crushed both of her legs. If she lived, she wouldn't have been able to walk ever again...I'm almost glad she died..."  
  
"Because you didn't want her to suffer..."  
  
"Hai"  
  
"You don't cry for your father because he couldn't bear to look at you anymore...because you were everything that he lost...just a reminder."  
  
"Hai...he never looked at me in the eye, he told me I had my mothers face and my sisters eyes. He didn't say it, but he was afraid to look at me in the eyes anymore. So he went to work, day and night. He crept in when it was dark, kissed me good night and pretended that life was all okay. I pretended too, because that was all I had. So you ask me why I don't cry for my father? Because I didn't know him enough to cry for him."  
  
Bakura stood, cigarette gone from his hand as it lay crushed in a tray. He took in his hand the slim wrist of Ryou's and dragged him to the other part of the room. Silvery moonlight was the only source of light, glowing in the dark. Ryou sat in the armchair like before and draped the blanket around him. Bakura opened the cover of the piano and rested his fingers on the keys. He waited. The soft chords of Beethoven filled the air, quiet and haunting like the moonlight that filtered through the night air. That was all they needed, the quiet notes and the lingering melody that drifted through the air. Ryou just listened and Bakura just played...that was all they needed, comfort in each other's silence.  
  
I hope that explained a bit about how Ryou felt about his father. Basically, Ryou's mother, sister and he were all in a car accident and his mother and sister died, while he lived. His father couldn't bear to look at his son for he reminded him too much of Ryou's dead mother and sister. So he says he didn't know his father, because he was never around and just wasn't able to care for him anymore, emotionally that is.  
  
Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter. I'll try to update soon again, but we'll see. Please read and review and hopefully my other story will be updated as well. Ja ne until the next chapter minna!   
  
I know Amane is supposed to be younger, but she's going to be older in this story. 


	6. Shadows and Moonlit Nights

Gomen nasi minna-san! I know it's been forever since I updated, but I've have been very, very, very busy! Emphasis on the very. I had SAT's, than have finals coming up this week so I am crunched for study time. I beg forgiveness on all the reader and reviewers, who I be have all abandoned me by now...T-T...so to those who remember how my story goes, I give out thanks! [Gives out much sugar and good treats along with Ryou and Bakura plushie and pocky.]  
  
Dreigon, Master of Dragons: Thank you!  
  
Osiris Lee: Thank you!  
  
DreamingChild: Hm...I see...I guess you're right. Now that I think about it, I've done more on Bakura than Ryou, but that shall be fixed now! Mwaha! But you're asking for angst, you know it! And I'm very glad that you liked the last chapter. I kinda liked the setting there. I had an obsession with candles, and actually when I wrote it up, I had a candle lit in front of me and I was playing with the smoke when I extinguished it which inspired me partly to write that part. Heh. I haven't read any of the magna at all, sorry to say. I'm deprived!! T-T...but it's good to see that you think it's a good interpretation. I've always seen Bakura like that, cold, calculating, intellectual. I find it a bit annoying when some people like to write up Bakura as an idiot. I'm not against it, but I find it totally unlike him. It's just that when ever I see or imagine Bakura, I get this cold feeling about him, the total face expression, the way his face is in general. The whole angular, gaunt look really enhances the haunted yet cold feeling. He's definatly a hard character to describe. Also what you said about Ryou is true. I really doubt that he's the wimpy person some say he is. I mean, he's put up with a lot from Bakura (in the magna and anime) and he seems complacent, but seriously, he's a strong character. I see what you mean when you say he's too complacent thought, but I find it hard to write up a pent up emotion, emotion in general is hard to describe, but I'll do my best to bring out that hysterical type in Ryou, but less hysterical.......[bows down repeatedly] I want to thank you so much for being a great reviewer! You've done a great job as a reviewer and you're always giving me more stuff to improve on, which I strive to do! I hold to you much respect and hope to gain the perspective view you have on writing and people.  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1: Thank you! The Moonlight Sonata is one of my favorite pieces to play on the piano; it's so soothing when you play it.  
  
Inverse-chan: Wait until you hear about Bakura's past.  
  
Stephanie Zollner: No problem and glad that you liked the chapter!  
  
Shadow Kitten 9831: Thank you!  
  
Ryuujitsu: Thank you for the luck! And I heard that Amane was the younger sister somewhere, but there never seems to be any definite information about her. All I know is that either she is dead or lives away from Ryou. As for the nee-chan thing...I forgot about that. I knew it was along those lines, but I forgot what the exact word was for the chapter...; gomen ne. Are you going to come after me with a scythe? I did take awhile... [Cowers under desk] spare me? Yay for Baku-chan's unpredictability! He is unique!  
  
Repmet: Don't worry, Bakura's going to be unpredictable and all the encounters he's had with Ryou so far are when he goes in at the end of the day and really tired thing. Bakura's ass like nature will spring up soon. Like in this chapter.  
  
Scarlet Oasis: Well you updated and its fine even without the beta. And I'm holding you to your word about the fluff soon to come! I need the fluff! Don't cry! [Gives tissues] yes Ryou has a sad life, but sadness adds to the story! My stories live on sadness and angst. I have a sad life...-.-; but still you haven't heard Bakura's life story yet, so beware of the angst to be! And I'm very glad to see that you love this pairing more than ever! Mwaha! I shall spread supreme love of Bakura/Ryou pairings!  
  
Jou: I'd like to see the guy I'd be paired up with...hehe...too bad there aren't ones where I live...  
  
Seung su li: Yeah, it's the little details such as spelling and fine grammar problems that usually throw me off...sorry about that.  
  
Dark Magic 856: Thanks!  
  
Not the usual baka: Not to worry, your secret is safe with me!  
  
Koumori dragon: Good to know that your patient, but I bet you were overly patient with this fic! Anyways, thanks!  
  
Pork Steak the Grande: Bunny! Can I chase the bunny too? Will you eat it? Poor bunny...T-T...and don't die! [Magically revives again] [Sauruman glares at me] [Cowers away] anyways, the kiss yet to come is well...yet to come! But it will come in the near far future...  
  
Gomen nasi again, but on the good note, it's my birthday soon! Mwaha! I shall be seventeen and no longer be a junior! I shall be a senior! Fear my power! Yes, that and my 5'2 stature...yes, I'm terrifying. Roar. Anyways, hopefully by the time I post this chapter my finals will be done with! Then I'll have fun celebrating my birthday on the 24th and revel at my power to finally get my permit...early birthday present from my parents! I shall rule the roads with my wonderful driving skills! Or kill many people...;  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, blood, death, drugs, swearing, you know the drill by now...  
  
[][][]  
  
Warmth was all he felt at the moment, soft warmth that spread down his body and made him feel safe, secure. Moving his fingers he let his skin touch the soft material and let his fingers close upon it. Rubbing his cheek against it he breathed in the comforting smell of wool. One that reminded him of home, of long time ago when his mother used to wrap him up and he would snuggle up with his nee-sama. He could almost feel her hair tickling his face. Slowly he felt his mind return to now.  
  
He opened his eyes once, but soon they closed again, too heavy to keep open. Fluttering his sleep weighted lids he made his way back to the world of consciousness. Startled by the fact that it was still dark, he did his best to sit properly in the armchair he occupied. The warmth of the blanket tucked carefully around him made him feel tired, lazy, yet he became more awake by the moment. He stretched out his legs and let them touch the ground, shivering at the feel of cold wood against his bare skin. He vainly tried to rub one foot against the other, but only succeeded in almost colliding with the piano. Blanket still wrapped around him like a cloak, he slowly made his was to the other side of the room.  
  
Soft light from numerous candles softly lit the room, the gentle glow of the wicks left much of the room in shadows, sinking pits of dark. The moon hid behind a thick curtain of silvery clouds that shined with the soft beams that illuminated them from within. The stars were barely shining against the velvety blue sky, yet against the dark they seemed to twinkle with hidden secrets. The soft sound of pen gliding over paper made him turn to see Bakura at a table. Papers neatly piled under each other as rows of packets, colorful cocktails of pills, innocent looking white powder, a jungle of dried leaves pressed together to make a roll. Bakura let his long fingers skip over each packet before carefully recording something on to the sheet. An unlit cigarette that hung from his mouth moved periodically as he mouthed silent words to himself.  
  
Ryou felt his hands grip at the blanket tighter. The sight of those packets made his heart pump wildly, blood tingling with rage. He didn't care Bakura had been nice, it was probably those packets that had brought about his father's death to begin with! He watched drug lord carefully label each packet, putting them into piles. It was then the low silk toned voice spoke.  
  
"You can come out you know...don't you get tired of standing there for so long?"  
  
Ryou stepped closer, daring himself to stand right next to the occupied Bakura. His eyes narrowed for a moment, darkening with distrust and anger. Bakura ignored him, continuing got count out the packets and arranging them to a certain order unknown to him.  
  
"You shouldn't do that."  
  
"Do what? Organize my merchandise?"  
  
"No. You shouldn't sell them."  
  
"It's what I do, brat."  
  
A hint of iciness began to touch upon Bakura's voice, his eyes still not looking at Ryou's.  
  
"Well you shouldn't do it then!"  
  
"It's not like I can just suddenly quite being a drug lord."  
  
"Well you should!"  
  
Ryou let the blanket drop to the floor, hands forming pale fists as they began to tremble the slightest bit. His cheeks were painted a light sheen of scarlet as his fine brows formed a frown. Bakura on the other hand transferred his cigarette from his mouth to his fingers and let his own blazing eyes meet Ryou's.  
  
"Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I choose become a drug lord one day? Do you think my clients would appreciate it if I suddenly just stopped business one day and decided to pursue another career?! Do you even know what they'd do to me?! Damn it bitch, don't talk about things you don't understand!"  
  
Ryou took a step back, letting fear control his movements for a moment before he felt his own anger override him again, mixed with the adrenaline of the very idea that he was standing up to the much more intimidating man. Bakura's eyes were like an inferno of rage, burning brighter than the candles that lit the room. His pale face growing sharper with rage as his lips were pressed together to form a thin line. Ryou only made one move. With a calm swipe of his arm he let the many plastic packets fall to the ground in a storm of many colors.  
  
"Do you know how many people you destroy with that?! You could be killing them just like you killed my father! Stop it! Just stop it!"  
  
Bakura watched his many packets fall to the ground and calmly rose from his chair. It was then Ryou saw how the few inches he was taller than Ryou made him also more intimidating. His eyes flashing face drawn thin and angular as the hand that held the unlit cigarette shook with suppressed anger, evident in the very posture he stood. The other hand became a blur of moon light as it grabbed at Ryou's throat, tightening their grip to the point where fear would normally break out on a normal man's mind.  
  
"I said don't talk about what you don't know, bitch. You think I wanted to destroy people's lives? Do you think I like that idea? Your father made me do it. Don't blame me for his death. He came to me. You want to blame someone, blame him, but never assume you know why I do this. I could kill you know bitch, I could kill you now. You want that? You want to die? Join your father and mother and sister? I bet you do...coward."  
  
Ryou's hands lay limp at his side, not desperately scrabbling at Bakura's hand in a plea to let him go. His eyes glittered in the dark, shadowed and mysterious. Yet, his chin was thrust forward as much as possible with Bakura's hand around his throat, daring him to choke him. Bakura hissed before letting his hand tighten for a moment, cutting off the air supply to Ryou, brief enough to make him panic for a moment. But he let go soon and strode to his chair, lighting the cigarette before deeply inhaling. Eyes closed and yet his face seemed harsher than before.  
  
Ryou let his own hand touch his throat, reveling at the hit of cold air that slipped around his neck. He stared at the mass of plastic packets that littered the ground, watching the candlelight dance across the shining surface. He wanted to throw them away, to burn them, to make them disappear. He was tempted to, but the hand around his throat was too real. Glaring disdainfully at Bakura he grabbed the blankets and let it fall around his shoulders again, the warmth more intrusive than before. He just let the packets scatter from the ground as he kicked them away, trying to make Bakura's life more difficult than it already was. He expected a scowl or a glare or perhaps even a scream, but when he turned to see Bakura's face he was surprised to see that he wasn't even looking at the packets on the floor or Ryou's face. It was as if he had suddenly departed to another world. The elongated silvery smoke ringlets danced in a silent lazy waltz around his face, harsh garnet eyes oddly hollow and misted over in though. The harsh silvery locks tumbled over his shoulders, glinting in the dim light, shadows dancing upon the moonlit locks.  
  
The long fingers that held the cigarette seemed to be carved from ivory, still and beautiful. The moon suddenly broke free from its prison of clouds and spilled down the window, throwing the shadows further away. The long fingers and smooth hand seemed to glow from the moonlight, gleaming with an almost unnatural exquisiteness. Yet something seemed so inhuman about him, the icy nature that seemed to penetrate anything, those harsh garnet eyes that seemed to survey everything with a cool level headedness. Even his skin seemed too perfect, too unmarred for someone so tainted with sins. He was like a prince captured in a prison of ice as it slowly ate away his humanity. Ryou was tempted to run his fingers over the smooth unmoving hand, wanting to see if it was icy to the touch. He fancied it was. As his fingers twitched Bakura let his hand travel to his mouth, making the end of the cigarette glow angrily. It almost seemed as if the glowing ember was the only color in the room other than the pearly moonlight or the soft glow of candles or even their silvery hair. The only other color that seemed to live in the darkened moonlit room was the cocktail of multicolored pills that were scattered across the floor. The moment the glowing ember died Ryou had the blanket tighten its hold around his shoulders even more.  
  
He too ignored the packets that he had thrown across the ground and calmly made his way to the bed, turning his back to Bakura's unmoving figure. He closed his eyes, and even as he dreamed he could hear the icy voice that had spoken to him only moments ago.  
  
"Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I choose become a drug lord one day? Do you think my clients would appreciate it if I suddenly just stopped business one day and decided to pursue another career?! Do you even know what they'd do to me?! Damn it bitch, don't talk about things you don't understand!"  
  
"I said don't talk about what you don't know, bitch. You think I wanted to destroy people's lives? Do you think I like that idea? Your father made me do it. Don't blame me for his death. He came to me. You want to blame someone, blame him, but never assume you know why I do this. I could kill you know bitch, I could kill you now. You want that? You want to die? Join your father and mother and sister? I bet you do...coward."  
  
How little did he know about Bakura? How little did he know about anything? He had been given the chance to know what his father dealed with yet he didn't want to know. And did he want to die? Did he want to die and leave everything behind? What was there to leave behind? Ryou turned in his sleep, hands clutching at the cool sheets and relishing as the cooled pillow met his cheek. He would do anything to see his father and sister and mother again. Anything. Was he that much of a coward to die?  
  
He could feel something icy slid down his cheek, soft like silk but icy to the touch. The moment he felt it, it left. In his dream muddled mind he could hear a soft voice, icy like the touch yet to it, it held a calculated edge.  
  
"It takes great courage to die, but even greater to live."  
  
With those words he gave up his hold on his last shred of consciousness and gave way to his dark world or dreams. The last fleeting image in his head was the glowing ember of Bakura's cigarette as it glowed bright, angry in the moonlit room.  
  
[Dream sequence]  
  
Dark shadows swirled around his body, he felt disconnected and oddly alone, yet he didn't mind. He felt like he was calm and at peace for once. Looking around he noticed another figure staring at him. A child no older than eight or nine. Silvery locks spilled around the small shoulders as the pale face stared at him with child like curiosity that all children assumed at an age like that. Large violet eyes stared at him, crystal like and clear, portraying innocence and a perception that seemed to outwit any adult. Something intelligent swam in those depths. The child spoke to him in a soft voice, clear toned, rather like a silvery bell that rang in the icy depth of a glacier.  
  
"Shadows haunt the moonlit nights but shall not harm the innocent light."  
  
Before he could ask what he meant by that, the small child disappeared before him and he was left alone once more. As he pondered what the child had said a new figure appeared, seemingly from the mists. This time it seemed that time had passed for the figure still possessed silvery locks that framed a pale thin face. The eyes had grown sharp, calculating. They still possessed the violet color as the small child had, yet they seemed to be clouded over with an icy barrier. Darker than before they still retained the beauty they had before, something that would cause head to turn and stare at the youth. The seemingly seventeen year old retained a posture that screamed confidence and authority. His lean figure seemed too thin though, his face too sharpened by the world. The voice that spoke this time had lost the soft childlike quality and picked up a new tone, one laden with sarcasm so thick it seemed to drip from each word he spoke.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back but still dismay got it sacked. Cat's have nine lives, eight more to go."  
  
The teen smirked and held up eight thin fingers, elegant enough to be a piano player's or violinist. Pale and ghostly they seemed, yet they held a grace as he began to trail invisible sign's and symbols in the air before giving another smirk and disappearing with a mocking bow. Ryou felt even more puzzled than before and was about to scream from frustration when another figure appeared. This time oddly familiar yet not. The same silvery hair draped around the slim shoulders, face pale as ever. His pose was striking and intimidating, but it was the eyes that caught Ryou's attention. No longer did they hold the beautiful violet as before but a sharp garnet that pierced his soul and seemed to take in everything his mind thought or said. Cold intelligence poured from them and still he could see the mocking sarcasm that floated in their depths. His lips curved to an icy smile before letting words spill from them. The sarcasm had lost its edge but was replaced with a tone so cold and icy he could feel his very bones shiver.  
  
"It takes great courage to die, but greater courage to live."  
  
He then turned away from Ryou, ivory locks flying in the shadowed world before him before walking away, his footsteps calculating. His long fingers flicked towards him before resting at his side, pale marble that gleamed with inhuman beauty in the dark. His eyes widened for a moment and one name passed by his lips before he fell into the dreamless slumber of sleep.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
[][][]  
  
I made it nice and long for all of you and I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It's break now for me, so yay! I shall take this time to indulge myself in fanfic's and write up a storm! I feel really bad for not updating for so long, but please forgive me! I had exams! Anyways, four more days to my birthday! Yay! I hope that this chapter wasn't too weird and I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review and I'll try to write up the next chapter soon! Ja ne!   
  
Oh, P.S the quote that I used, "It takes great courage to die, but greater courage to live" I got something like that out of a book I read called "Samurai's Garden" by Gail Tsukiyama and it helped me through a rough time when I had been really depressed and actually did have thoughts about suicide. It means a lot to me and I hope to bring the same impact to you as well. Please appreciate what you have in this world, for not all have what you have. Count your blessings and mean what you say for they have a greater impact than what you might think, and really think about what that quote says. [Now I got all emotional and sentimental...] 


	7. Decisions

Ohayo minna-san! I'm back again! I know there was a week delay, but I needed a week off. It's vacation! but anyways, instead of updating "Children of the Night" I just really wanted to update this fic. I'm sorry for all those who wanted the next chapter in my vampire fic, but I just, really, really, really want to write up the next chapter in this. I kinda like this fic! Anyways, the thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Dark Magic 856: Good to know you've read that book, have you read any of the other ones? They're really good! Anyways, Bakura isn't a druggie, he's a drug lord. He doesn't do drugs, but he does smoke excessively. My fault...  
  
Osiris Lee: Yeah, I've been told I am a flowery writer. Sorry, but it's hard not to. Anyways, I'll try to do better this chapter!  
  
December jewel: Would you mind telling me what was confusing? It helps me to know what my reader didn't get so I can be more clear or specific about it. It helps a lot in my writing. Thanks!  
  
Voice-sama: Thank you! It's nice to know!  
  
Repmet: Thank you! And don't be afraid to complain, it helps me become a better writer!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Yes it has been a long time, but hey I talked to you already so it's all good! [Cupcake eaten] it was yummy! Anyways, remember, we must catch BENY and get our vodka back again! He keeps on stealing my vodka! ! And also remember to get a Ryu-kun for Tatsuha-san...we sent him to catch BENY...--; anyways, thanks! And tell Kha-uke-chan that he needs to stop knocking you unconscious!  
  
Inverse-chan: I know living hurts, but hey what can you do? Anyways, yeah I know Bakura was a jerk but I guess that's the way he always will be...he has a hard time sorting out emotions in this fic so if you see a lot of emotional or character fluctuations, it's just who he is.  
  
Ice Dragon3: Thank you! Yeah, the dream was a bit confusing but I kinda did that on purpose. It might not really play that much of an important part in the story, but just a little teaser about someone [Wink, wink]  
  
Koumori wolf: I'm glad you noticed the quote. And I'm glad you were able to use it to help your friend. It definatly did help me when I thought about suicide before and I really hope that your friend thinks about what she does because it not only affect her but also everybody around her. It's important to know that with time everything will heal, no matter how long it takes. I truly with the best for you and your friend.  
  
Thiefect: Thank you!  
  
NeoChaosCrystal: Yeah, Bakura has a sad life, but I'm not going to tell you about just yet! Hehe, and Ryou's life will or might get better, I'm not really sure yet. The fic is kinda being played by the ear at the moment. I have two different endings planned in my head right now.  
  
SilverWing147: Thank you! I don't think my work has ever been called art before! [Blush]  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1: Well, I tried to update faster! Hey it's faster than the last update!  
  
Um...not much to say, the story might become a little violent soon, but I'll put a warning up before that happens. Signs of it might show up in this chapter, but I'm pretty sure you all can gut it! Not to worry. And now on to the fic.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Bakura and Ryou, blood, death, drugs, swearing, all that lovely stuff...might be some violence  
  
[][][]  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Letting out a small moan of complaint, a small lithe body turned and delved deeper into the soft covers, hiding away from the sound. A smooth hand clutched at the pillows, fingers wound around the fabric, creating small pockets which his fingers filled. The sleeping face turned to face away from the wall, eyes closed as heavy long lashes rested on the high cheekbones, giving off a look of fragility and delicateness. A soft rose hue streaked across his pale skin, painted by the color of sleep. Full cupid lips fell open the slightest bit to let the breath of easiness fall from pale pink lips. Fine brows furrowed into a frown as the quiet taps filled the room.  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Letting out another moan the long lashes fluttered as hazy emerald orbs peeked through. Mussed silvery hair curled around his neck and tickled his cheeks, daunting his fingers to swipe away the stray strands. Letting fingers flex as a soft sigh refreshed his lungs, Ryou awoke slowly, savoring the feeling of soft clothe against his skin and the warmth of sleep still enfolded around him. He then frowned in annoyance again at the incessant tapping.  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
He looked up and started when he noticed that the sun hadn't quiet yet risen yet. The sky had begun to lighten to a murky navy and the stars began to fade away, the moon already in hiding. Candles were still lit in the room, flickering little flames dancing as strings of melted wax dripped down their bodies. A glance at one of the clocks showed that it was just four in the morning, almost time for the sun to bring light to a new day. Ryou felt oddly awake for one to wake up at four in the morning when he had gone to bed at twelve in the morning. He tried to wrack his brain, trying to find a reason to be up so early. It was then the sound of shoes tapping on the floor that made him remember again and frown once more.  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Ryou turned to see the tall figure of Bakura pacing, a trail of cigarette smoke drifting lazily around him as he paced feverishly. Silvery hair splayed down his shoulders and back, glinting in the dim candle light. Like smooth liquid metal it seemed to snake around his throat, but with an irritated hand he swiped at it. Pale hands seemed to gesture to themselves wildly, words muttered in a low voice in a different language that evaded him. Tension made the sharp angles of Bakura's face more evident and the circles under his eyes made it clear he had no sleep once more. His eyes glowed with an intensity he had seen last night. It seemed as if anger and frustration lived in that very body. Bakura roughly shoved the cigarette into the ash tray where three more sticks lay deformed. He exhaled and let a long stream of smoke emit from his lips before running a hand through his disheveled locks. He couldn't stay still, his hands kept on gesturing, he kept pacing, he was like a marionette puppet, constantly moving. He went around the room pinching out the flames until the room was completely extinguished of light.  
  
He turned to the bed and saw the figure of Ryou awake, as those large jade orbs blinked at him in silent question. An unlit cigarette dangling from his lips he let his eyes narrow the slightest bit before he fumbled through his pocket for a light.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
His voice was rough and tired, laced with frustration and iciness. He gave up his search and continued to stare at Ryou, who was beginning to squirm under the intense gaze. Letting a sneer form on his lips he stare out the window, watching as the beginnings of the sunrise began to take place, watching the vibrant orange-red bled across the sky.  
  
"Arrogant son of a bitch...think he can over take me? Tch, we'll see...over pompous prick."  
  
A string of curses and insults streamed from his lips as he crushed the cigarette and let it fall to the ground. Ryou eyed the table from where he remembered the many packets lay, but found it empty of any sign of the drugs or the pad of paper that Bakura wrote from before. Whatever was annoying Bakura didn't have to do with the night before...  
  
"Ano...what's wrong?"  
  
Bakura whirled around and let a fist smash into the low table next to him. Letting out shaky breathes he seemed to contain some of his rage. Ryou blinked rapidly, never having seen Bakura display that much emotion at once. As Bakura withdrew his fist and opened it again he spoke, his voice shaking the slightest bit with rage that was still present in his darkened garnet eyes.  
  
"Some bastard wants me to step down so he can take over my business, the little fucker. He said he "didn't want to use unnecessary force"...and that's a Goddamned lie. Like he has any forces...just sounds like an arrogant prick to me...tch, unnecessary force...Goddamned lie..."  
  
"But I thought you said that you didn't want to be a drug lord...then why are you defending your position? Why not just step down?"  
  
Bakura had resumed his pacing, his now lit cigarette in his fingers as he gestured wildly at the air with it. He glared at Ryou for a moment before pacing again.  
  
"I don't want to be a drug lord; I never wanted to be one. You're right, at least you listen, kid...the damn prick wants to take over _my_ work. I spent _eight fucking years_ doing this and I am _**not**_ letting some bastard take over my work! I poured _my_ blood over this sort of life and I'm not just letting it go because some bigheaded hot shot wants to cash in some checks! I'll kill that damn bastard!"  
  
"You're going to _kill_ them?!"  
  
"Do you have a problem with it, brat?"  
  
"You can't just _kill_ them! They're people too!"  
  
Bakura stopped his pacing for a moment and stopped to stare openly at Ryou. His cigarette smoldering as elongated silver ringlets drifted to the ceiling.  
  
"Do you really think I have a choice? It's me or them...I personally choose them."  
  
Ryou stood; his face ablaze with defiance as pale hands curled to form fists. It didn't seem to matter that Ryou was five inches shorter than Bakura or the fact that he knew nothing about the world Bakura ruled. He was determined to defend the lives of anybody.  
  
"What if they have a family? What if you're killing father or mothers of sisters or brothers? Do you care then?"  
  
Frustrated Bakura grabbed at Ryou's arm, bringing the small figure close to him so that they could clearly read each other's eyes. Anger and frustration blazed from those fiery Garnet ones while defiance and determination glowed from the emerald gaze.  
  
"Get this. You don't know anything about my life; you don't know how things work here. It's a kill or be killed world and you can go on thinking that every person deserves to live on this planet, but know this...all of us make a decision and sometimes it's that decision that decides if we live or die. I don't care who I kill as long as I live to see another day."  
  
Ryou stared up at Bakura, anger still simmering at the surface. He tried to yank his shoulder away from Bakura's grip, but he was still locked close to the drug lord. Close up Ryou could see the shadows that were pressed under his eyes, yet even with the lack of sleep evident; Bakura's eyes were alert and sharp, not straying from Ryou's face or eyes. The smell of cigarette smoke and rum was laced into his breathe, yet there was also the dark musky scent that reminded Ryou of dark bitter chocolate mixed in.  
  
"Just get this, kid, if I want to live the only choice I have is to pull the trigger or sell this crap. Not by choice, only by life. You've had your life of luxury and happiness. When I was thirteen it was either sell my body or be a thief. What would you have done? Think about it."  
  
With a dark smile he shoved the smaller boy away and sat on the armchair, letting the barely used cigarette stick sit at the ash tray, smoldering away naturally. With a sigh he closed his eyes and ignored Ryou, who sat at the edge of the bed, trying to make sense of what he had just been told. A quiet hum had begun to fill the room when shouts echoed in the halls and the whistle of bullets could be heard. Ryou felt his breath hitch and he scrambled to the bed corner, shocked and surprised by the noise. Bakura on the other hand let a look of shock cover his face for only a moment before acting quickly.  
  
He quickly donned on a new shirt and smoothed away his hair, capturing the pure moonlit strands into a ponytail. With practiced movements he began to slide knives into his sleeves two sleek dangerous looking guns at his hips, secured by a belt. One waited in front of him to be used as numerous other equally dangerous implements were slid into place. Within three quick minutes Bakura was ready and he turned to Ryou. He could see the boy was scared, startled by the noise of gunfire and shouts. He knelt close by and spoke in a quiet whisper that cut through the noise beyond their door.  
  
"Stay quiet and don't move out from here. The door's locked from the inside and only I can get in, but just in case someone does make it in, take this and don't hesitate to use it. Try not to scream because it's only going to attract more attention, both good and bad."  
  
A sleek gun was thrust into his hand along with a dagger. Bakura quickly looked up before standing.  
  
"It'll hopefully be over soon so don't worry. I'll be back or someone else will, like I said, it's a kill or be killed world. Wish me luck brat."  
  
With a quick wink he quickly exited the room and Ryou heard the click of the door lock. He stared at the two weapons in his hands and saw how much his hands were trembling. It was then he noticed he was shaking too. It finally seemed to sink in:  
  
"...It's a kill or be killed world...wish me luck brat..."  
  
What if Bakura didn't come back? What if he had to kill someone or someone killed him?! Fear settled deep into Ryou's heart all over again and he feverishly began to pray that no one found him and in an afterthought that Bakura didn't get hurt...  
  
[][][]  
  
Eh...the last scene was sort of bad...but I hope to make it up to you next chapter! I'm sorry it's not all that good, but for all of you who wanted action I'll be putting some in the next chapter! I just hope I'll be able to write it up well...I've never really done a fic like this before...heh...anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. It definatly wasn't all that great in my opinion, but I hope its okay for you...hopefully. So please read and review and I'll update a fic soon, hopefully! Ja ne! 


	8. Shadows

Ohayo minna-san! Ah, I know it's been...a long time since I last updated this fic, but you must forgive me! I am still busy, even if it's summer. Now that I'm a senior [Shudder] I have to look up colleges and well...I feel so stupid! [Sobs] T-T so sorry about not updating, but I do try. Anyways, now must thank the pretty shiny reviewers!  
  
Dark Magic 856: Not to worry! Bakura won't die...in this chapter...I'm not really saying anything beyond that. I'm not sure how to end the fic yet.  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Vodka-chan! Mwahaha! It shall be raining BENY's! And we must get your roof fixed...after all, BENY did crash through it...and tell Tomo-kun not to be so sadistic...he's a chibi!! And Kha-uke-chan, you are a uke! You cannot persuade me otherwise! [Glares at Kha-uke-chan] Cookie! And a plushie! [Eats cookie and hugs Ryou plushie] [Bakura steals said plushie] Baku-chan, you steal too many Ryou plushies.... I think he has a new fetish...  
  
Taktak-chan: Tokoi! [Glomps][Giggles]  
  
Me: [Melts into a puddle of sap]  
  
He's too cute for his own good...and did Shuichiiii ever get Ryu- chan? I mean we did give him the yukiyuki plushie...and I need to thank you again for the Gravitation music! I cannot thank you enough! [Glomps] You are the best! Thank you! [For the review and the music ] This chapter's for you!  
  
December Jewel: Sorry if the dream part was confusing, but others said it was too. I kinda did it on purpose, but don't think too much of it...  
  
Repmet: Eep! Sorry! I will update and leave you not hanging from the cliffhanger of DOOM!  
  
Pork Steak the Grande: I shan't kick your lazy arse as you called it! How can I when I probably top your laziness as well! So not to worry our laziness matches itself! I shall save the trees...but do I really have to kill the whales? I mean...will they ever kill me? I'm not really much of a Pepsi or a Coca-cola person...I'm more of a sprite person...heh...; but thank you for liking both chapters! I hope this is equally "exceptional" as you called my previous chapters...  
  
Osiris-Lee: Thank you! The romance won't be overly fluffified like my other stories because the theme here is so much more serious and dangerous. There will be romance, and I'll make sure that the reader can understand that they're a couple, but no overly fluffy scenes sorry to say...but thank you!  
  
Firezlight: Thank you!  
  
Scarlet Oasis: It's fine! At least you're still alive! Thank you! I know that on chapter six the dialogue was a little iffy, but I'm glad you enjoyed it nonetheless. I wanted to do it in italics, but my computer sometimes doesn't let it happen and the fixing thingy on works only part of the time. Sorry to say. Typos are a regular in my chapters and once more sorry about that, I have spell check, but sometimes I miss a word, especially if it has a double meaning...when you said that about your fic, I was thinking if they already knew each other it could almost have been a continuation, but not...-.-;; but it's funny to shift from my fic to yours sometimes. I'm glad you really liked the last chapter, I personally wasn't too happy with the ending, but I'm glad I got the image of Bakura standing by the window. Thank you a lot and I hope your computer is revived soon!  
  
Jou: Well, that's one way of getting someone to wake up...and take your time on reviewing!  
  
DreamingChild: Thank you! I really wanted to build up the frustration in both Bakura and Ryou for their own reasons. Yes, both are ignorant to their own accords and both need to face their own responsibilities and truth's, but they don't want to. Ah, the wonders of our psyche. Even thought both claim to be worlds apart, they are amazingly alike. They just don't realize it just yet. And yes, we know almost nothing about Bakura yet, so I needed to shed some bare light onto him. We'll definatly find out what caused him to become a drug lord, and I think I'll shed light onto what Ryou's father did exactly. So, you wonder what shall happen to Ryou? [Evil glint in eyes] Mwahahahaha! You shall find out soon!  
  
Koumori Wolf: Thank you! I hope this chapter's good as well!  
  
Inverse-chan: I know...evil place to end, but I couldn't help it! And Ryou might be a bit affected by this, but in the end it might bring in some bit of reality for him.  
  
VampssAmby10210: I'm glad you like Bakura! And yes, Ryou is a bit clueless, but he has good causes!  
  
Thiefect: Thank you!  
  
Whew! I really have to thank everybody for making this such a great success so far! I never really imagined it to be such a hit! Thank you a lot, readers and reviewers alike! I really enjoy writing this story up, it's definatly a different one. Anyways, I won't hold you much longer, read on!  
  
This chapter's for you ECM! Loves you way too much for everything! One of my best reviewers and friends on ! [Glomps][Listening to Gravitation music right now]  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, blood, swearing, drug use, language, death, you know the drill by now. Might have more violence in this chapter...ye has been forewarned!  
  
Following Bakura at the moment  
  
[][][]  
  
The lights were minimal at best, some were flickering, some completely shut off. The sporadic lights made it hard to see beyond him, so as he heard the lock click behind him, he quietly crept down the hall, aware that the spray of gunshots and the shuffle of feet growing closer. He let a headphone slid over his head, switching it on. He could hear at once the voices of most of his employees. Making sure his voice wouldn't be heard; he whispered a soft command of  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
All at once the voices came to a minimal whisper, some stopping at once.  
  
"Okay, where is the point of entrance for the bastard?"  
  
"To the back, did the classic, 'enter through the back and catch them by surprise.'"  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Not as well as he hoped. He hit a sensor motion going through the second door; we got most of his guy's right there."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"At most I'd say fifty guys, all armed; we took out at least twenty-five. Some are down from injury on their side."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"He got about ten guys down, not all dead yet...this guy, he just shoots it all out. No form, no method. It's a total barrage action going on. It's not going to be hard to take out, but hard to get close."  
  
"Damn, the prick doesn't even know what he's up against does he?"  
  
"Nah, but watch out for him, he is on the dangerous side. He's taken out the most. He knows what he's doing though."  
  
"Okay, where are you now?"  
  
"South wing, some in the East, by the entrance, mostly blocking any new surprises he may take us on with."  
  
"Okay, I want a third of you in the South to go to the entrance, knowing his style, he's going to call in for more guys soon. Take careful shoots, no superfluous actions. We need to save our ammunition and when he runs out, we can charge. Careful of concealed weapons and make sure he stays away from the West wing. We have too much stuff to take from there okay? We can't risk him getting out ammo from there. If we need more, send only two people at a time and make sure you're not noticed. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yeah, got ya."  
  
"Mai, where are you now?"  
  
"North wing, right by your room. Guessed you would hear the racket out here. Not much here, but some are trying to sneak in. I think he wants to infiltrate the whole place, try for a sneak attack behind our guys. Shit!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I broke a nail..."  
  
"Damnit Mai! Now's not the time to worry about your nails! I'm coming behind you so don't freak."  
  
Grumbling under his breathe he crept to the corner and noticed the figure of Mai crouched by the walls, hidden to those on the incoming hallway. He caught the blonde's view and she nodded to him. He crept by close, taking in his surroundings. He noted the flickering lights and the build of the hallway. He saw the limp bodies of three men, shot down with a single shot to the heart. Clean and simple. Empty on all sides, it seemed as if they were alone for the moment.  
  
"Damn bastard got our lighting down."  
  
"I'm guessing this guy has a computer guy behind him somewhere or a hacker. No other way, he got past our first security, but the sensor was hidden, supposed to look like a chink in our armor. It's always triggered from the outside by a hacker."  
  
"Damnit. So you're saying we got to deal with a hacker as well?"  
  
"Not a good one though. I was trying to confuse him by rewiring the system. Triggered the back up security and behind that we have at least three more. If this guy was a professional he would've gone through at least the first shield I laid up for him. This guys an amateur, one of those guys you pick up in the streets. You know cheap and affordable? Here I'll show you."  
  
Creeping down the hallways they made it to the empty hallways of the West wing. Entering the main security room Mai logged onto the computer. Typing with efficiency, she soon had an outline of the security laid out in his building.  
  
"You see here?"  
  
She pointed to the motion sensor activated in the back entrance, enlarging it.  
  
"This guy did a classic mistake, thought it was a way in, only a trap. He's got past our first security system now, but definatly an amateur. His methods are too random, too flighty. I'd say he's got to be close by, he probably even needs to visualize the building itself. My best guess, he's in a tree or possibly one of the pipes close by. We get the whole crew here, no chance he's going to stick around. So if you want to find your hacker, you're going to have to send out a man."  
  
"Can you send him a virus? Scramble the memory on his system? If he gets away I don't want him to escape with any memory on his system about this place."  
  
"I probably can, he's most likely got a lousy defense system and he probably won't even notice."  
  
Bakura just nodded and glanced at the screen again.  
  
"Show me the outline of this place again; I need to see who is where."  
  
Complying Mai brought out the skeleton of the building, numerous red dots spread across the screen.  
  
"The dots are moving people. No distinction between who's who."  
  
Bakura slowly traced the mass of dots, following with his fingers the hallways.  
  
"If we get two groups, one in the back, the other in the front, we can corner him down. Surprise them on both sides. It's the best chance we have."  
  
Mai nodded, her eyes not straying from the computer screen.  
  
"You stay here, sent out that virus and make sure he doesn't do anymore damage. Tell me if you see anything weird on the screen, okay?"  
  
Mai nodded and Bakura made his way back to the hallways, making sure that he was cloaked in both silence and the shadows. His eyes darted at each entrance, any possible corner for a person to hide in. He could hear over the static of his ear piece, the shouts and the spray of bullets. He knew he was getting closer he could feel the apprehension in the air.  
  
"Bakura"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They attacked at the front, another twenty or so..."  
  
"Can you tell whose who?"  
  
"Not really, but one of them is really overpowering the other, I'm just hoping it's us."  
  
With that Mai was quiet again. Sighing, he slowly edged across the hallways, the gun shots and the shouts were all the more clearer here, he knew he was close. Risking a peek, he saw several of his men, pressed close by. Grinning he crept even closer and tapped at a brunet's shoulder.  
  
"What's the status?"  
  
"We've got his men cornered; it's just a matter of time now. Only problem is that I think a few made it past us or the entrance."  
  
"Mai's in the security room, she's keeping me posted, just bait them, keep them coming closer."  
  
With a nod, the brunet focused on the men on the other side. Bakura too aimed, finger on the trigger, ready to shot out at any sign of movement. He could see the flashed of color, darting out, just for a quick peek. It was during that he had to shoot. Bakura stared hard, he could tell by the barest flicker of shadows when one of them moved. It was just a matter of determining which one and when.  
  
He was patient. He had to be. Waiting, he watched the flickering shadows, waiting, until finally one of them moved. He could see that the person was bent on peeking over, curious at the lack of sound. Just as a face flashed out, he took his shot. The resounding scream of the gun echoed, but there laid his target, a bullet driven into the skull, blood beginning to leak from the wound. Apparently the bullet didn't go all the way through.  
  
"Watch the shadows; you can see when they're going to move. Be careful, be quiet, and don't waste any damned ammunition!"  
  
So that's how it went. It was a cat and mouse game. A came in which the cat already knew what the mouse was going to do. No matter how sneaky the mouse was or how clever, the cat already knew where he was going to be. An hour passed, and slowly one by one, the bodies lay still on the floor. Blood began to paint the hallways, bullets lay on the floor, some lodged into the hearts, the skulls, the stomachs. Some still in those who lived. Just as they were closing in on the last ones, it was Mai's voice that spoke through.  
  
"Bakura, we've got some who got passed you guys! They're heading down to your wing and I think the-, SHIT! Bakura, they're going into your room!"  
  
"Fuck"  
  
Bakura looked down at the hall, making sure that there were enough for his men to handle.  
  
"Get them all, I want no survivors."  
  
With those words Bakura sprinted down the hallways, ignoring the fact that there could be others hiding in the corners. He could see his door open, lock shot away. Cursing again, he edged close, close enough to hear, but not enough to be heard.  
  
"The fucking bitch stabbed me!"  
  
"Damnit he's trying to run, get him you idiot!"  
  
Hearing the footsteps, Bakura slowly entered, gun in hand, a knife hidden in the sleeve. He smirked at the trail of blood and the dagger that lay close by. Reaching the second half of the room he could hear the panicked gasps made by Ryou.  
  
Knowing that they were preoccupied, Bakura flung himself from the wall and deftly shot one in the back. The other two quickly answered. Bullets went sailing and Bakura could feel one bury into his shoulder. Biting his cheek until he could taste blood, he ignored the blood pouring out of his shoulder and rammed his body into the closet man. He could hear the breathe being rammed out. Using the leverage, he brought out the knife from his sleeve and let it bury itself into the man's stomach. A slow death, now doubt, but it would only take about three minutes...plenty of time to watch his teammate die.  
  
He felt something grab at his shoulder, making sure to squeeze the already pained and bloodied wound. Letting out a little grunt of pain, Bakura whirled to see the last surviving member with a gun in his hand, aimed at his head.  
  
"Boss said he'd pay a pretty price for your head. He said specifically, your pretty head of silver."  
  
A rough hand twirled a lock of silvery hair and yanked hair, making sure several were pulled out. Bakura merely smiled, garnet eyes sliding over the other man, a gleam of iciness still present with a look of feral wildness.  
  
"Did he? Does he have a price for your head?"  
  
With a snarl the trigger was pulled back, but as he did so Bakura let a foot hit the stomach. A shot was fired as he did so and grazed his cheek, embedded in the bookshelf with a resounding 'thunk'. Within a blink of an eye, Bakura took the advantage and let a bullet fly in return, this time hitting its true target of the other's skull.  
  
Panting Bakura let his finger touch his cheek, coming back fresh with blood. A light wound, nothing to be afraid of. He looked at his shoulder; his whole arm was covered in blood, glistening with the dark liquid. He could feel a pair of soft eyes staring at him in alarm.  
  
"Bakura? No, no, no, stay awake; you've had too much blood loss here! If you go to sleep, you might not wake up again! Bakura, stay up!"  
  
He could feel desperate soft hand patting at his cheek. After a moment, he felt something pressing rather painfully at his shoulder.  
  
"Watch the damn shoulder already..."  
  
He growled out, fighting hard to stay awake. He could feel the fog of darkness swirling around his vision. He could hear the soft voice far away, something about sleeping or whatnot...yes, that sounded good. Sleep. Giving up on his battle to stay awake, Bakura's eyes rolled to the back of his head, the last thing he could hear was that soft voice crying. He could feel the salty drops stinging on his wound.  
  
[][][]  
  
Okay, crappy and quite long, but I was really desperate to end this chapter before I left for Vegas. I'm sorry if there wasn't enough action or if it was really crappy, but this is the best I could do. Please forgive me. I hope that you like some of it...hopefully. So please read and review and thank you all so much for reading this fic, this far. I love you all! Ja ne!  
  
READ  
  
I will not be here from the 21st to the 26th; I will be going on vacation. So even though unlikely I would, I will not be updating for about a week. I will try to get some internet connection, but it will not be easy. Sorry. 


	9. Violet Eyes

Gomen nasi minna-san! I meant to type this chapter up quicker than I had wished, but when I wanted to, a lightening storm blew out my internet. The lightening his something really close to my house and it was really scary. But anyways, I'm sure that some people are wondering why I'm not updating my vampire fic. The truth is that I like this fic more than the vampire fic. I want to finish is first, so for those of you who like the vampire fic, I'm very sorry.

I'm sorry for not thanking all the reviewers, but I really just wanted to upload this. Once more I apologize for the late update, but I just got my internet back and I've had this typed up for awhile now.

But anyways, I'm still sorry for the slow update usually. Not only is it summer, but I've been going to my dad's office to study and I can't upload my stories on his laptop. Also, I've been spending time doing other stuff and my attentions been divided, but I'll really try to update my fics earlier. Now on with the fic!

Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, blood, drugs, swearing, the list goes on...

Quick fingers were wrapping the fresh roll of bandages around an arm, making sure that it wasn't too tight, not too loose, and had enough layers. Sharp violet eyes skimmed over the covered wound and declared him fit. She moved on, checking to make sure that no one was in dire danger. It hadn't been that bad, nobody was severely hurt, least not yet.

With a sigh Mai tucked a few errant strands of blonde hair that had escaped her hasty ponytail. Making sure that the ones unhurt were capable of taking care of the injured, she slipped on her head piece again.

"Bakura?"

There was no response. Mai tapped the head piece making sure that it was on and working.

"Bakura? You there?"

Mai frowned, slowly making her way to his room.

"Bakura, answer me damnit, it's no time for joking."

When all she got was silence, Mai quickened her pace. If Bakura was known for one thing, it was that he never joked. Not when he held a gun to your face or when he told you the price for the cocktail of pills in a plastic bag.

Her worry only doubled when she saw that the door laid open, a hole made by a bullet, the sight of a thin trail of blood on the wood floors. Fearing the worst, Mai took in a deep breathe before entering the room, her instinct heightened by the soft frightened gasps.

"Ryou?"

She turned to the library section to find four bodies limp. One lying face down, a spot of dark red staining the back. Another with a hand enclosed upon a knife, no doubt buried in his stomach, according to the red spot. The other unfamiliar face had his eyes open, mouth widened as if to scream or as if he was surprised. A thin trail of blood crossed his forehead. The fourth body was that of Bakura. Slumped against the wall as one hand was still curled around his gun, finger on the trigger. His other hand lay uncurled, shining with crimson fluid that coated his arm. Head was leaned forward, a few silvery locks plastered to his face. She could hear his ragged breathing.

Mai quickly knelt next to him and felt Ryou's nervous eyes on her. Ryou quickly removed the make-shift band aid that he had pressed to Bakura's shoulder. His hands were wet with blood.

"He's hurt."

Ryou's voice quivered, thin and delicate, barely masking the note of hysteria as the stated the obvious. His face was paler than before, lips bleached as they were pressed tight. Mai quickly inspected the shoulder, wincing as she saw that he was still bleeding.

"Ryou, listen to me. We have to get him somewhere else."

Ryou trembled, eyes wider.

"He's hurt...you have to help him."

Ryou's voice hinted on-coming hysteria and Mai grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen to me Ryou, we have to move him to his bed, if we don't he's going to die. He's lost too much blood; you have to help me Ryou."

Mai made sure her words entered through his veil of hysteria before letting go. She motioned for Ryou help her lift the limp body and as they did so, a groan of pain was all that was emitted from Bakura. As he was placed in his bed Ryou began to tear at the bed sheets as Mai tugged off Bakura's shirt with much difficulty. It had begun to stick to the wound and as she deftly stripped it off she could hear Bakura's hitch in his uneven breathing.

"You stay here; I have to get some help, okay?"

Mai left in a flash and left Ryou to press the strips of bed sheets to Bakura's still bleeding shoulder. Ryou felt panic as he saw the face streaked with sweat, pale and bleached. Ryou could hear the uneven breathing and the quickened rise and fall of Bakura's chest. Ryou pressed his hand on the wound, trying to stop or slow the bleeding.

'Why am I doing this?'

'Because you can't let him die.'

Ryou shook his head, internally debating his actions.

'It's not like he's innocent. Far from it, you heard what he said. He kills.'

'To survive!'

'He still kills!'

'What would you do?'

Ryou was cut off as Mai entered again, a group of men with her. She directed some to the library, making them cart out the dead. A few others grouped around Bakura, shunting Ryou to the side to watch. In horrid fascination he watched as they held down the limp body and slowly, carefully extracted the bullet. Ryou watched as Bakura thrashed and groaned out guttural words. The general numbing liquid that they had injected into Bakura's arm gave no relief. Ryou watched as they stitched Bakura up, as a needle and thread closed the hole, as a fresh roll of white clothe was wrapped around his shoulder, the red stained clothe hidden under several layers.

Once more the limp body was shifted as they moved to change the blood-stained sheets. A tall brunette with piercing eyes helped as they gave Bakura a quick sponge bath and a change of clothes. Soon, the still unconscious man was lying in fresh sheets, face pale and tinged with gray. Ryou was shaken from his daze as Mai approached him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; he's most likely going to be okay. He's had a lot of blood loss, but we're hoping that he's going to be replenished with some rest and food. He's had worse before."

Ryou carefully extracted his body from the arm chair he was occupying before and sat on the floor, next to the bed. It smelled like blood and sweat in the room. Ryou tried to breath through his mouth, but it felt worse as the scent of blood and sweat could be tasted. Mai calmly began to light the candles, letting the artificial scent of lavender and jasmine waft around the room.

Ryou slowly stared at the man before him. The fierce face was pale and gray, sharp angles in his face still visible. Silvery hair fell on his bare shoulders, limp and shining in the light. His upper body was bare, the pale skin visible. Ryou could see the fine muscles that molded against the bones, almost as if they were a part of Bakura's limbs, as if he was born with them. He could see a faint scar near the elbow, one faded with age yet still present. He traced with a delicate finger before spotting another faded scar on the collar bone.

"He got that one when he was trapped in a car after he ran it off a cliff. It took us hours to find him and hours to get him out. He broke his collar bone and leg and couldn't get out of bed for a month and a half."

Mai softly spoke, explaining the scar that Ryou was softly tracing.

"See? He's gotten into worst spot than this one."

Ryou nodded reluctantly, unsure as he saw Bakura's face again. Mai just placed a gentle had on Ryou's shoulder and dragged a chair next to Bakura, letting Ryou sit.

"I know he seems harsh around the edges, but he's really a nice guy once you get to know him. He leaves an impression on you."

Ryou pursed his lips.

"I feel bad sitting here. He killed my father and I'm hoping that he doesn't die...is...is that right? Is it okay?"

Mai hummed thoughtfully before answering.

"It's true...he's killed a lot of people, he's responsible for a lot of deaths, but at the same time, he has to. The life that we lead isn't one of easy passage."

"I know...but...it's just so complicated. I feel like I hate him, but I can't. Like I don't know him at all...like he's hiding so many things from me and I feel like I need to know."

Ryou rested his pointed chin on his knees.

"No one knows much about Bakura. He's a mystery. All I know is that he's been in the street for a long time. None all too good memories. Turns up one day from the underdog position and fights for the higher place. Overnight he's the new drug lord. He's been at the top for a long time now, but people always want that power."

Mai shrugged.

"He's kept his past a mystery; he doesn't want others to know anything about him. The only thing he ever told me was he had only two choices when he was in the streets, sell his body or sell drugs."

"He told me that too."

Mai nodded, wiping the sweat on Bakura's forehead, watching as the face contorted in pain before falling blank again. The gray seemed to have ebbed and was left with only a pale visage.

"It's not a pleasant life in the streets. It's like an eternal fight. Most kids who end up there are run-away's, that's what I'm guessing Bakura was. I picked him up when he was younger. He was a skinny little thing, but gods...those eyes. They used to be violet and where ever you go, you'd see those eyes and just stop dead in the middle of the streets."

Mai chuckled.

"No wonder people wanted his body. But it was his attitude that kept you at bay. He was always so cold. So frigid and so much more sarcastic. I swear not a single word that passed by his lips could be taken seriously."

Ryou wrinkled his nose. It sounded all so familiar, yet distant.

"Bakura likes this mystery, this air of unknown. It gives him an edge. It keeps everyone at bay, they don't know what to expect. He keeps on his mask."

Mai sighed and shook her head.

"Never wears his emotions. It's like he's forgotten what life's like beyond this world."

She gave Ryou a fond pat on the head.

"Don't you forget or you'll become like him."

Erm...lot's of dialogue. Sorry if you found it boring. I'm trying to make some mystery around Bakura. And he lives! So rejoice people! Don't worry, I can't have him die...yet...I think...

But anyways, I really hope that all those who still read this forgive me for my late update. It's just harder to force myself to write when I have no schedule. But I will try! Gomen nasi again and please read and review! I'll try to update soon, ja ne!


	10. Payment

Ohayo minna-san! It's been awhile since I've updated, yes I have realized that...but school is really demanding right now, especially first semester. Not to mention, I do have other things to do. Update will definatly slow down and may even be put on a hiatus until life is less hectic for me. I apologize to the readers for the wait and the possibility of slow updates, but I cannot control it, so please bear with me.

Until all my college applications are sent out, my classes settled, SAT's retaken and SAT II's taken, I will very much pressed for time. In return, I'll try my best to make the chapters longer than before and hopefully make them intriguing.

Thanks to: Bakura's-Hell, orangeaura868, Ragna01, not the usual baka, Inverse-chan, Silverwing147, Carmen-5 Nemrac, citcat-chan, moondragon1001, Jou, Shadowcat-Shidobukatsu, Koumori wolf, and eyes0nme19.

Special thanks to:

Evil Chibi Malik: ! Domo!!!

And Taktak-chan sends his love with a box of chocolates and scribbles that are supposed to be Tomo-kun...

Taktak-chan: BUNNY-TOMO!

Sorry...bunny Tomo-kun...-.-;

Mwahahahaha, feel the wrath of the confetti Kha-uke-chan!

Draw a Mai-chan with a ponytail! I wanna see!!

Voice-sama: Yes! He does live! Thank you, writing an action-filled chapter was harder than to write just action tinged. I think I won't be doing that again soon...;

Osiris-Lee: I'm trying to move it along, I don't want it to end up being as long as my last fic...; hopefully there'll be more B/R action coming up soon...I'm thinking of doing something... Ponders

Pork Steak the Grande: -cough- awww...thank you!! I feel just, so loved right now, Nodnod. Kura-ness will be okay, yes...and Ryou-bug...well...he was just snoozing in this chapter. ; and lot's of Mai in this chapter too! She's like...Bakura's left hand...Nodnod.

DreamingChild: I know...I think most of the readers are ready to kill me for making all this suspense around Bakura's past. I gave a sorta, little teaser in this chapter, but I'm not going to give out a whole life story by him, just the basics. I'll see how it turns out. But Bakura WILL eventually tell Ryou or at least himself or something or whatnot his real past. Yup, can't have the readers killing me to know his past.

Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, gore, death, drugs, swearing, -drones on and on-...

---

The first man he killed...

It wasn't intentional...not at first.

It just happened.

It wasn't really all his fault either.

After all, he had been giving him the eye, the look that said, "Come here...let me desecrate you..."

He didn't like it.

No...not at all...

Well...it was his fault he was dead anyways...

_Flashback_

_It was dark, nearing midnight, maybe even the next day, but the sky was dark, black even. No moon, no stars, they rarely were seen in this part of town anyways. No one bothered to look up at the sky. They were too busy staring at the quick hands that exchanged plastic packets, or the gleam of a knife, a warning, or the bared flesh of the prostitutes, seductive eyes staring out and the skin of the legs flashing pale in the night._

_He was only a child, not a mere fifteen. Tall, yes, but still a child. Thinned out by the streets, as the high cheekbones protruded, fingers made skeletal, and the wrists seemingly fragile and graceful. It had rained that night and his hair hung limp and damp by his shoulders, yet even in the dark streets it gleamed, much like the bared legs of the whores. Silver, fluttering in the night._

_Eyes stared out at him, lecherous, alight with lust and wanting. He didn't care. Those violet eyes only stared back, listless, sharp, hard. His thread-bare shirt whipped in the breeze, but he didn't care, it was barely cold. He wore tight jeans, no doubt stolen, scuffed shoes of long wear, but they still held together. Maybe they'd see another year._

_He walked down the dark streets, ignoring those lust burning eyes, the calls and pleas of the whores lined by each corner. He walked with no purpose, wandering each place like a ghost, disappearing before the eye could see. His hard violet eyes moved, darted from point to point, taking in each part of the streets. They almost glowed in the dark._

_A pair of hard brown eyes stared at him from a corner, lust alight and a leer painted on his lips. Rough fingers slid down his back as he passed by, hooking onto his jeans and pulling him back._

_"How much?"_

_A rough whisper ghosted into his ears, just like the breeze. He lazily turned his violet eyes to the desire driven ones. A voice filled with cold sarcasm answered._

_"Your life."_

_Brown-eyes chuckled. Disbelief in those eyes. Desire, lust, want, craving, hunger was welded deep into those eyes. Nothing changed in the violet one._

_Rough hands let go of the back of his jeans, but now gripped at his arm. Violet eyes drifted down to the hand and he looked back up before he moved. He was quick, silent, like the whispered breeze._

_His fingers dug into the other's eyes, those brown lust filled eyes. Blood dripped down his pale skin, down the other's cheeks. He was crying blood tears. Before he even screamed, his neck was broken, head twisted too harshly, too quick._

_He looked in disgust at his hands, fingers dripping blood. It'd get under his nails and dried blood was just so hard to scrub from under his nails. He wiped them off on the dead man's shirt, meticulously wiping under his nails, at each corner, in each crevice. He hated getting blood on his nails._

_End flashback_

He was awake.

Yes awake.

He could feel his shoulder throbbing.

Perhaps there'd be some pain killers nearby.

One eyes opened, garnet, clouded over by ache and tiredness.

Night

It was night.

Moonlight pooled by his legs, the sheets covering him fresh and draped around his body. The large window directly across from his was open.

The breeze

It teased his cheek and he looked out at the sky, watching those stars and that shining moon with listless garnet eyes.

He looked to his side.

A soft body was wrapped in a blanket, head resting in bare arms. Soft locks strayed across a pale face, long lashes resting on high cheekbones as a small mouth was barely opened in sleep.

Next to his captive, sat the collected blonde, a book in her hand as her long blonde hair was gathered into a ponytail. Perfectly manicured nails rested on the pages as she leaned the other arm against the chair, resting her face on it. Her voice was a mere whisper.

"You've been asleep for three days. Pain-killers by the bed and water next to it. Bullet's picked out, total death of five, dozen injuries."

She merely turned the page over as he reached over with his good arm to dry swallow the pills next to him. He ignored the stabbing pain in his shoulder and sat up, his body slouching.

"How longs the kid been there?"

"Two days. Had him go to an actual bed to sleep yesterday. Actually worried about you, bastard"

Mai lazily looked up at him and grinned before closing her book. She stood and put on his bed a pair of pajama pants.

"Doc said to take it easy, but knowing you, you'd just go back to work. He said at least take a couple days in here. Stitches get off in about two weeks. Just missed the bone."

She turned away and put the book back into the proper place as Bakura one handedly stripped himself of his pants and put on the new ones. As she came back, he threw off the sheets.

"You stay in bed."

She gave him a look before he rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall of his bed. Mai un-wrapped a sandwich and handed it too him.

"Get something in your stomach."

He ate quietly, she just picked at her nails. Mai smoothed her skirt before tucking the blanket around the sleeping figure of Ryou. She gently eased a pillow under his head.

"Lay him here."

Mai looked up to see Bakura standing, a hand clutching at his wall. He walked, leaning on the walls to his armchair, sighing as if his bed wasn't comfortable enough for him, yet his armchair was.

Mai slowly eased the warm body into her arms before laying him into the bed, warmed already by Bakura. His silvery head was cradled by the soft pillow and gently the sheets were tucked around him. Mai's hands gently smoothed away his hair.

Bakura only stared intently before rolling his head away to stare at the window once more. He could see in the corner of his eyes that Mai had sat down at the seat of the bed. He reached for a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, unlit. It was a comfort just to have it there.

"Ever dream about your first kill?"

"No, too quick."

"Hit and run job?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

Bakura transferred the cigarette to his fingers, holding it between two long graceful fingers.

"Tore his eyes out and broke his neck. Sloppy job though. Got blood under my nails."

Mai nodded.

"Used bleach to get it out?"

"No...lemon juice. Does wonders."

She nodded.

He just crossed his legs.

"Ever dream about your last kill?"

"All the time."

"Think there'll be a last kill?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Maybe, some luck."

"Been luck so far."

He just stared at a spot of moonlight on the floor, head slightly tilted.

"Maybe."

Bakura slowly closed his eyes.

"Don't depend on luck too much."

He sighed before looking up, eyes open.

"Wonder what it'd be like being a whore?"

"Sometimes."

Bakura grinned at Mai before setting his unlit cigarette down.

"First kill thought I was a whore."

He let a hand rest on his knee before leaning back. His eyes glanced over to the sleeping captive.

"Really stay up that long?"

"Yeah, seems to be worried about you."

Bakura only made a sound in his throat before leaning back on his armchair. He motioned for Mai to go the closet and she brought him a button-up shirt. Bakura shrugged it on, leaving it open, his skin pale against the black of his shirt, and nodded at Mai.

She nodded as well and closed the closet doors, passing by Ryou and smoothing away his locks once more before closing the door behind her and leaving.

Bakura leans his face against a hand, careful eyes examining the sleeping face. His eyes were cold, tired, yet a hint of questioning gleamed in the depth of his eyes. He asked a silent question to himself.

'...Why does he care?'

---

There...it's kinda long. Lot of dialogue and I'm pretty sure it made no sense at all. It's meant to be confusing. Anyways, gave some hint of Bakura's past life. Don't worry you'll get more later. until the next chapter, read and review! Ja ne until the next chapter!


End file.
